Walking Home
by jojowriter85
Summary: Two strangers with dark past are thrown together on a journey to find some peace, some belonging, and a home. Travel with them through the U.S. as they meet new people, see new things, and find what their hearts really want. Lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every one. Well here i go again. this story i have been working on for eight months. I have like close to 20 chp done so you won't have to wait to long between posting. I started the story not as a fanfic. The Characters will not be the norm, only by name. I wanted to know if this could turn into something i could publish, so please let me know what you think.**

**WARNING: there will be errors and misspells and whatevers. It is a ROUGH draft. Be kind to my dyslexic self.**

**JOJO  
**

* * *

**Walking home**

_**Chapter one**_

POV: The Runaway

Home was never sweet for me. Home was just somewhere to sleep at night. It was never warm and inviting. For the past fourteen years, it was even painful to go home. The expression "home is where the heart is", home is where my heart was beaten, and left to bleed.

When the chance was giving to me to leave, I took it without hesitation. I got what I could carry, and anything that had any meaning to me, and walked out. My feet couldn't move me fast enough as that house got father and father into the distance. I wanted to forget, I wanted to start over. I wanted a home of my own, some place where no one could touch me. But I knew my feet wouldn't get me far.

That's why I ended up in some bar, just out side of the state border of Oregon. It was dirty and run down, filled with drunk bikers and even drunker old men. Surprisingly, I had been in worse situations. I needed to find someone to give me a ride. Why waist money on a bus, when I could jump in the back of someone's truck, and watch the world fly by.

The bar was to the left. It was made of ply wood and rusty screws. The bartender was a tall man with white hair. He was looking at me from the glass he was drying with a dirty rag.

"What do you want?" he's voice was deep and graveled, like he smoked to much.

"Just a soda." Then I thought about the glass and the rag. "In a can." I added.

He huffed and reached into a cooler set behind him. He pulled out a coke can and wiped it off with his dirty rag.

"Dollar twenty-five" he said as he slid the can across the bar to me. I pulled out two dollars I had in my pocket, and slapped it on the bar. I turned and walked away form him to find a seat. I found a high table with an empty chair in the back of the room. I pulled my army bag off my shoulders and set it on the floor between my feet. I left my backpack on and sat back. I waited and watched for any sign of someone who might be heading as far away from here as possible.

I slowly sipped my coke as people came and went. I caught conversations of where some of them were headed. None of them where going far enough. Then a tall biker came in. He had on a dark brown leather jacket, and dark wash tight jeans, and black boots. He had light blond hair cut close to his head. I had a feeling he was trying to make himself look harder than what he was by the way he was carrying himself. Over the years I had trained myself to notice people's moods and behaviors. I had to know who I could trust and who I had to run from. But his eyes contradicted his demeanor, they were light blue and they seemed warm. But those also had a look I new well. They had seen things they didn't want to see again.

He went to the bar and got a beer, than he chose an empty table near the same corner as me. He didn't even acknowledge I was there. He slowly sipped his beer while his eyes stared at the table. It was like he didn't want to pay attention to anyone or have them pay attention to him. His long fingers wrapped around his bottle and rested on the table. He barley moved.

"Hey, sweet heart. What's a sweet little thing like you doing here? You need a ride home?" A very husky, very drunk voice came from my right. I could feel his breath on my neck as he knelt over the back of my chair. He placed his hand on the table in front of me, probably to steady himself.

"No, thank you." I said with as much determination as I could.

"Oh, come on sweetie. I'll take you home to your mommy." He laughed and touched my shoulder. I quickly reached my hand into my pocket. I pulled out my switchblade and slammed my hand on the table, flipping open then blade.

"I said No" I raised my voice. My blood was pumping. I could feel my ears burning under my hoodie.

"Oh now don't be like that." he chuckled. Apparently I wasn't intimidating this guy. Before I could speak his hand slammed down on my wrist keeping me from lifting my arm. His face pushed into the back of my hoodie, I could hear him as he took in a deep breath, smelling me. My stomach wrenched, memories came flooding back into my mind. I was about to scream when I heard a hard voice speak up to my left. I hadn't even notice anyone was there.

"She doesn't want a ride, so how about you back up" I couldn't move my eyes off of the huge hand that was painfully pressing into my wrist. My breathing was out of control and my heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest.

"Why don't you go back to your corner and close your eyes." The big man to my right hissed.

"Why don't you go get another beer before I shove that one down your throat." the mystery voice was getting smoother, harsher. His voice was unique, one that I couldn't describe.

"You're digging a whole stranger." The big man said, but his grip on me released. He took a step back and grunted. When I could finally move I turn my head to the left just in time to see the biker I noticed earlier, walk off back to his table. He chugged the rest of his beer down, then turned for the door. He didn't even look at me, he just walked out. My body started to move before my brain. I grabbed my bag off the ground and slung it over my shoulder and ran after him. Something about him called to me, something told me that he was my ticket out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here goes chp two.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

POV: The Traveler

I had been all over Canada, and now I felt it was time to head back to the states. I took the cold damp roads of Washington back into the U.S.. It didn't take long to reach the Oregon border. I had been riding for six hours so far this morning. I needed a drink and to get out of the wind for a while. I found a bar that used to be a barn. I walked in and was surrounded by smoke and bad breath. The amount of people inside was tolerable. The bartender was crude, but fast. I got my Guinness and found an empty table in a dark corner. There was only one other person back here. It was a small person. I couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. They had on a black hoodie pulled over their face.

I sipped my beer and sank into my seat. I stared at the grain in the wood table, going over the route I wanted to take out of here in my mind. I noticed some movement to my right. A very large, very drunk man was slowly stumbling over to the person at the other table. He had a stupid, crooked grin on his face. As he took his last stumble to the table, his voice came out in a slur.

"Hey, sweet heart. What's a sweet, little thing like you doing here? You need a ride home?" He almost fell onto the person before his hand slapped on the table to steady himself.

"No, thank you." A very harsh, very feminine voice came out of the hoodie. It was a girl, a very young girl form the sound of it. _What was she doing in a place like this? Looking for trouble?_

"Oh, come on sweetie. I'll take you home to your mommy." He let out a laugh and touched her arm. He brought his face to her hoodie and it seemed like he was smelling her. _Disgusting!_ Her hand disappeared under the table and she brought it back up quickly, slamming her fist onto the table. A blade shot out of her fist.

"I said, 'No!'" Her voice became loud and almost frantic. She was trying to make a statement, but the look in that man's eyes was amused, and excited.

"Oh, now, don't be like that..." His smile was making me sick. I stood up without thinking. I wasn't going to just sit there and let this man grope all over this girl. As I started to move, his hand came down hard on her wrist that was holding the blade. I knew he was putting all his weight into it. This would not end pleasantly.

"She doesn't want a ride, so, how about you back up?" I let the venom drip off my tongue. I couldn't stop myself. I was in a protection mode, one I had not felt in a long time.

"Why don't you go back to your corner and close your eyes." His eyes narrowed at me and he leaned in further.

"Why don't you go get another beer before I shove that one down your throat." My fists were in tight balls. My chest was burning. He took a long look at me.

"You're digging a hole stranger." He took his hand off the girl, and gave her one last glance. But he staggered off. Once I knew he was done, I decided it was time to leave before I dragged him out- side. I walked back to my table and swallowed the rest of my beer. I walked out of the bar and headed for my bike. I could her soft, quick foot falls behind me as I swung my leg over the bike.

"Hey!", a voice called out to me. _What now? _I glanced up and saw the girl in the bar. She wasn't very tall, but she had to be an older teenager. Her black hoodie was zipped all the way up. She had a green army bag stuffed to the max and slung across her chest and a backpack on under that. I was wondering how she was standing with all that weight. I gave her a look and raised my eyebrow to her. "I need a ride," she huffed.

"What gave you the idea that I would want to give you a ride?"

"Look, I'm not looking for some charity. I just want to get as far away from here as fast as possible. And as you can see from in there, my options are slim." Her arms were crossed and she was glancing me over. I finally got a good look at her eyes, they were a dark brown, and some of her hair was coming out of her hood. It was also dark brown. What surprised me though, were the dark purple circles under her eyes, and a small scar on her left cheek.

"Just cause I got the jerk off you doesn't mean I'm some saint that you can automatically trust and follow around like some lost puppy." I turned my face from her and reached for my helmet.

"I don't trust anyone." She said each word with harsh determination. Then I heard a pop, and turned to see her holding her blade again.

"I can see that, but threatening me isn't going to change my mind, little girl." I placed my helmet on. "And I'm not helping a run away. Nor am I going to risk getting caught with an underage girl."

"I'm not underage. And I have no home to run away from. No one will be looking for me." She put her blade back in her pocket. "Look, I can help with gas. You will only have to carry me on your bike as far as you plan to go. Then I'll get off and you'll never have to see me again."

"I don't plan on stopping for a very long time. I have no destination. I just ride until I crash. You'll be miles away from here and no way of getting back." I kick started my bike.

"Good. I don't plan on ever coming back. And the farther I go the better." She had her arms crossed again. She was not giving up. I looked back at the bar and saw the drunk fatass stumble out. I knew one thing; I wasn't going to leave her here to be picked off. I took a deep breath. _Why am I going to agree to this?_

"Look, I'll take you into Oregon and that's it." I reached behind me and unhooked my extra helmet form the back. "Get on. If you squirm and cause this bike to lose control, I'll throw you off and leave you on the side of the road. Got it?"

She nodded her head and took the helmet. She strapped it on, adjusted her bags and swung her leg over behind me.

"Grab a hold of my jacket so you don't fall off," I ordered over my shoulder. I felt her small hands grip the sides of my jacket. "Ready?"

"Yes," she said firmly.

I slowly started moving out of the lot, making sure she had her balance. I thought it would be hard to maneuver with her on the back, but she was surprisingly light. I pulled out onto the highway heading south. We crossed the border quickly. She didn't move an inch. I couldn't even tell if she was scared by the bike, or even still breathing. The only thing I felt was her grip on my jacket. After about three hours we came upon a town. I saw a small diner on the right and I decided it was time for food, and possibly one less passenger. I pulled in to the parking lot, and into a space. I put the kickstand down and cut the engine.

She let go of my jacket, and I let her get off first. She unhooked the helmet and strapped it to the bike. She looked at me. She almost looked sad. Her eyes started to dart around, and her arms crossed. I took off my helmet and let out a long breath. _I am such a sap!_

"Lets get something to eat." I said as I got off the bike. She nodded her head and began to walk toward the dinner. I followed after her, taking my helmet with me. When we got into the door, and older woman told us to find our own seat. The girl started to walk to a booth in the corner. She took her army bag off her shoulder and flung it into the booth then she removed her backpack and did the same. I took a seat on the other side of the booth and placed my helmet next to me.

"So whats your name, kid?" I asked as I pulled out the greasey menu.

"Alice, and I'm not a kid!" She tugged at the end of her sleeves, pulling them over her thumbs. "What's yours?"

"Jasper."

"Thank you for the ride, Jasper." She looked up at me and smiled slightly before her head tilted down again.

"You're welcome." I felt a little sorry for this girl. She looked like a kicked puppy. Her clothes were worn, and she looked like she needed a good night's sleep.

"What would you like?" The woman that spoke to us at the door suddenly appeared.

"I'll have the steak and eggs, and a coffee." I ordered.

"And you?" She turned to Alice.

"I just want a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, and a coke. Please." She didn't even look at the woman.

"Alright I'll be right back."

We sat for a few minutes in silence, neither one of us looking up. Then she shifted in her seat. I looked up and she took her hood down. Her hair was in a long ponytail at the back of her head. She had small round silver studs in her ears, and pale pink lips.

"Look," she began. "I know you said you would only take me into Oregon, but I need to get farther out. I have money to split the gas with you, and a hotel. You could save money that way. I wont bother you, and you wont even need to acknowledge me, unless were on the bike."

"What about a bus?"

"I can actually save money this way, and I can go father without having to switch buses." She was looking at me now. Her face was emotionless. I got the feeling she didn't like to beg.

"Tell me why I should do this. I could get into serious trouble if I'm caught with you, no matter what I say to them." Right then, the waitress showed up with our drinks and then disappeared just as quickly.

"I'm nineteen. I'm over the legal age. Both of my parents are dead, and I'm out of school so they won't come looking for me when I don't show up for class. I also don't have anyone who will miss me, no friends, nothing. They will just right me off as a run away and wont even bother looking for me because I'm over eighteen. Trust me, I looked it up." She grabbed her coke and sipped it down half way with out taking a breath. When she stopped, she spoke again. "I can't give you a reason to do this."

I turned my head away from her. She was right, I had no reason to do this. I could walk out now and never have to see her again. She could find someone else. _But who would she find? Where would she end up? Can I really just walk away and leave this girl to fend off the hungry wolves? What if I just took her somewhere safe, some cute little town? _I looked back at her. She was smart and small and helpless. My heart melted at that moment. _God, I'm a spineless sap!_

"If you slow me down, or whine, or cry, or bitch and moan about anything, you're off the bike." I pointed my finger at her and tried to look serious. "You do what I say, you get up when I'm ready to go, and you get sleep so you don't fall off the damn bike. You don't touch my stuff and I won't touch yours, got it?"

"Got it. No crying, no touching, no shit." She nodded her head.

"Oh, and sharing a hotel room..." I gave her a skeptical look.

"Look we're both adults, whether you see it that way or not. I'm sure you don't want any complications and I'm not looking for any more in my life." She took another sip. "And most hotels come with two beds in a room. You'll have yours and I'll have mine. We don't cross each others' boundary line. We will be saving each other money by splitting a room. You think you can handle that?" Her eyes were locked on mine.

"I guess I can. But if it starts to get "complicated", as you say, you get your own room." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Deal." She reached her hand across the table to me. I took it and gave it a shake. Our food came just then and we didn't say anything to each other as we ate. The sun was over the horizon when we got out of the diner. We got back on the bike and headed further down the road. As it got darker, I could feel her grip on my jacket start to loosen. I knew she couldn't hang on much longer. She looked like she would pass out at the diner. At that time, I saw a sign for a motel up the road. We were near Bruns, Oregon. When we reached it, I pulled in.

"I'll get us a room, you stay here with the bike. Don't touch anything, understood?" I got off the bike leaving her standing next to it. She nodded her head, and I walked into the front desk area.

I got the room, and walked back out. She had pulled some money out and had it ready.

"How much?" She asked quietly.

"It was close to sixty. Just give me twenty five." I lifted the kickstand on the bike and began to push it down to our room. When we got there, she silently handed me her money. I took it and opened the door after I set up my bike.

She walked in first and went to the bed farthest from the door. She set her army bag on the floor and took her backpack off and threw it onto the bed. She looked around, and rubbed her arms. She looked nervous as hell. _This is going to be a long night!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it so far!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

The Girl

There I was, standing in a motel room, with a man that I just met eight hours ago. _I must be out of my mind! I don't trust anyone, but here I am, and I was the one who made this deal! _I opened my duffel bag and began to pull out some sleep pants, a t-shirt, and my bathroom bag.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?" He was at the small table in front of the window, going through his black duffel bag.

"Sure, knock yourself out." He didn't even look at me.

I took my things, along with my backpack, which had all my money, into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. I quickly stripped out of my clothes. There was a large low mirror above the sink. I glanced up at it, and stared. The scars on my stomach were slowly fading, and the ones on my chest were just thin lines now. I turned on the hot water and let it soak my body, staring down at the drain as the road grime sluiced off of me. I washed my hair and my body. A shower was always a place of peace for me. When I was done, I put on my underwear and sleep clothes, then I put my hoodie back on. I felt better with it on, like it was protecting me. I twisted my hair up into a bun and wrapped a hair band around it. I grabbed up my things and took a deep breath. I unlocked the door and opened it slowly, and walked out.

He was sitting on his bed with his back to me. He had the alarm clock in his hands. His jacket was off and I could see the shape of his body through his tight, white t-shirt. For some reason, a warm shiver went down my spine. I quickly looked away. I sat down on my bed and put all my things back in my bag. I put my blade under my pillow and pulled down the sheets. After I got in, I reached over and turned the light off next to my bed. I pulled the sheets up to my neck and turned my back to him. I laid there and listened to him move around. Then he walked past me and into the bathroom. He shuffled around and then turned on the shower. The thought of him in there naked sent another shiver down my spine. He was only in there for about fifteen minutes when he came back out. In the dark I could tell he was wearing another white t-shirt, but had changed out of his jeans and into some cotton pants like mine.

"I set the clock for six. That should give us plenty of sleep and an early start," he said before he turned out the light.

"Okay," I whispered.

I don't know how long I laid there. I listened to his breathing, trying to hear a change, to see when he fell asleep. When his breathing became deeper, I was able to relax enough to fall asleep. I dreamt of riding down the highway on the bike. But I was by myself, driving past state line after state line. The scenery changed and so did the weather. It was rather peaceful. But when I looked behind me, I was being chased by a dark, familiar cloud. A hand came out of the cloud, reaching for me. I focused on making the bike go faster. The engine was roaring and the trees were blurry as they went past me. But the hand caught up to me. It grabbed my neck and pulled me off the bike. I was screaming and kicking, trying to get away. But it pulled me into the dark cloud, and I felt it sucking the air from my lungs.

Then, something touch my arm and it was warm. The cloud lost its hold on me. The touch gripped and shook me causing the cloud to relinquish its hold on me and dissipate completely.

"Hey, kid! Kid! Alice!" The voice jolted me out of my dream. I sat up quickly and pushed myself away. I was panting and sweating. My eyes finally focused on where I was, and then on the figure in front of me.

Jasper was fully dressed in his jeans and a gray t-shirt. His face looked confused. His hand was still stretched out towards me. I realized he was the thing that touched me, the warmth that made the cloud go away.

"Get dressed, its six-thirty." He took a step back and put his hand to his side. "We'll ride up the road and find a place to eat." He looked at me for a few more seconds and then walked back around to the table.

I got up slowly and pulled out my clothes for the day. I quickly changed in the bathroom and packed up my stuff. I put my backpack on and slung my army bag around my chest. We checked to make sure we got everything and then we left the room. Jasper returned the keys to the front desk and then we got back on the bike and headed down the road.

We found a Waffle House about an hour later. We sat and ate our breakfast without saying a word to each other. I wondered if this trip was going to be this quiet the whole time. Or maybe he was just freaked out by the way I woke up this morning. _Maybe both!_

I actually enjoyed the riding. It was a little scary when ever we first took off, but then I would settle in and watch the scenery. We would go through little towns, and long stretches of forest. I had never been outside of Seattle, so this was all new to me. I was more relaxed here on this bike for the past thirty-six hours then I have been in fourteen years. It was freedom to me. Getting miles and miles between me and my past, letting the air wash over my face.

We were almost out of Oregon when we stopped for dinner that night. We found a cheap steak house. Marcus never asked me where I wanted to go to eat, he would just pull into a place when he felt it was time. I guess it was part of our condition. _No questions?_ I really didn't care, just as long as I got food every few hours. I would get the cheapest things on the menu, one to save money, and two, because I didn't really eat that much. I was five foot even, and I weighed a buck-oh-eight. I knew I was a little underweight, but I was strong. I ate, I just didn't gain anything from it.

We found a motel shortly after it got dark. Which was good because I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open. We did the same thing as last time. I would stand by the bike as he got our room. Again the bill was about sixty, so I would hand him my share as we got to the room. This was going to be one strange adventure for me. _But I think I'm going to like it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The Man

When I got out of the bathroom that morning, she was kicking and crying in her sleep. Terror was all over her face. There was sweat dripping off her forehead and neck. I walked over to her and slowly placed my hand on her arm. When I did she stopped kicking, and her cries softened. I shook her arm trying to get her to wake up. But she wasn't waking. She did however start to calm. Her face relaxed and her lips parted slightly, letting out a small sigh. I called out to her a few times while I shook her arm some more.

She jolted up and crawled across the bed from me. She looked confused and frightened. I stood perfectly still, so as not to scare her, until she remembered where she was. When her eyes focus on me she began to relax. She didn't say a word as she packed up. And I didn't say a word to her the whole day. We just quietly did what we had to do.

We past the Oregon border, into Nevada, when we got to the hotel. I let her use the bathroom first like before. She didn't shower this time, she just change and then crawled into bed, with that same hoodie on. She was dead asleep by the time I got out of the bathroom. She looked peaceful, and small. Her hand was lying beside her head. Her finger would curl up and then relax over and over again. Her breathing was steady and deep. After a few minutes I realized I was staring at her. Just standing at the foot of her bed watching her. I felt stupid, and guilty.

It started to rain by the time I turned out the light. Rain would probable delay us a little in the morning, but we could still get a head start.

When I finally fell asleep, I started to dream.

I was walking through a forest, it seemed familiar to me. I felt happy and calm. I could hear my feet crunching the leaves under me as I walked. Then my hand felt warm, and I realized I was hold something soft. I looked down at my hand, only to discover a small hand intertwined in my fingers. As I began to look up to the person, my eyes were met with beautiful brown eyes and a soft milky face framed by flowing brown hair. She was smiling at me. And I smiled back at her. It was almost natural, and loving. I lifted my hand to her face and swept her hair behind her ear. Her face fell into my palm and she sighed. My heart felt like it burst in that moment.

"Jasper." she said "Jasper."

_Alice. It's Alice._

"Jasper wake up. Your alarm is going off."

I blinked. My eyes were having a hard time focusing. I was lying on my stomach. There was a screaming noise coming form my left. My brain finally started to work. I lifted my hand up and found the off button on the alarm. It stopped screaming at me.

"It's raining. Do you think we should wait for it to stop?" Alice's voice was soft as she spoke. My eyes finally focused on her. She was sitting up on her bed with her knees in her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"I guess we have to. You can go back to sleep if you want." I rolled onto my back, and ran my hands over my face, and then ran my fingers into my hair. _Its time for a hair cut soon!_

"Do you mind if I watch some TV. I'll keep the volume down so you can sleep some more." She was looking at me with sleepy eyes.

"Sure." I groaned and rolled onto my other side.

I heard her get up and turn the TV on. She pressed some buttons until she found a channel she liked. I listen to her move around and shift in her sheets. _Why did I dream that about her? There is no way that will ever happen! She's nineteen you perve! But it wasn't about sex. It was about love and beauty._ I couldn't shake the dream form my mind. I had no feelings for this girl. She was nice, but she was young and innocent. How could I think like that? How could I think anything other than that?

When the rain finally stopped, she got up out of bed and went into the bathroom. I sat up and stretched. I walked to the window and looked out. Of course my bike was wet, but it got wet a lot. I would just need to grease it up today or tomorrow, and dry out a few parts. The roads were wet but manageable. I would have to drive a little slower until we hit dry road.

When she was done I went in and changed. We packed up and headed out again. Like the day before, conversation was slim. She didn't want to talk to me, and I really didn't have much to say to her. But I have to admit, I was very curious about her.

I was getting use to her holding on to my jacket as we rode down the highway. I was starting to be able to tell when she needed a break. Her hands would move off my jacket, one by one, she would stretch out her fingers and I could hear her sigh. And when she started to get tired, her grip would loosen and her hands would slide down my sides.

It went like this for a week. We wouldn't speak more than ten words to each other, everyday. By the end of the week, we traveled through two states, and were now in northern Arizona. By five o'clock we came up on this little town. There was a motel, a diner, and a bar. I hadn't had a drink since I was in Washington, and I picked up my little passenger. I decided it was time for some R & R. It was a Friday, so the work crowed would be filling in the bars quickly. I pulled into a Motel and I got our room as always. This was our little routine now. When we got into the room, we threw all our stuff down.

"I'm going to get a drink at the bar. I'll be back in a couple hours and we can get diner." I informed her. "Unless you want to get it on your own."

"No, I'll walk over to the diner and get it myself. I need to get some laundry done anyways. I saw a coin laundry sign at the front desk." She smiled and started to pick her bags back up.

"Alright I'll leave you the key then." I tossed it on her bed. "Well, I'll be back." I turned and headed back out the door. She followed after me, but turned to go back to the front desk. _I need to get some laundry done myself, maybe I will when I get back._

The bar was only a few minute walk from the motel. It was a little crowded, but it felt a little nice to be around people my own age. I got my drink, and found an empty seat.

"Hi." A pretty voice came from my left. I turned to see a tall blond, in a very sexy outfit.

"Hello." I smiled at her.

"In town for a while, or just passing through." She rested her arms on the table and leaned forward, giving me a perfect view down her shirt. It had been even longer than the beer, since I had been with a woman. _Hell, since Canada!_

"Just passing through. Can I get you a drink?" I offered. She smiled at me and sat down.

"No, but I would love a chat." She crossed her legs in front of me making her short skirt roll up her thighs. Her shoe grazed my leg.

"Sure, I'm up for a chat. What's your name?" I put on my crooked smile that always worked.

"Rose." Her foot travel up my leg. "What's yours?"

"Jasper." I leaned forward a little. "You live here?"

"Yes. But it gets a little boring." She put a little frown on her face.

"Maybe I can help you with that."


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to clear a few things up. Some of you are worried about the characters going against the norm for twilight characters. This story has nothing in common with the Twilight characters other than name. It is just about a girl and a man who happen to be named Alice and Jasper. I hope this doesn't burst your bubble, and make you not want to read this anymore. I wrote this to just be a story, not a fan fic. I wanted the opinions of others. Please don't hate it for what happens in this chap. Just clear your mind and think of this as a book off the shelf.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The Broken Hearted

After I threw my one load into the wash machine, I went back to the room and threw my bag in the door. The diner was directly across the street for the motel. I jogged across the street and went in. I picked a seat by the front window, so I could watch after Jasper's bike. I ordered my food and ate it slowly. I had about thirty minutes to kill before I had to put my clothes into the dryer. I was slowly drinking my coke and taking glances out the window.

Right before it was time for me to head out, I saw Jasper cross the parking lot of the motel. He had his arm around a very tall blond. They walked up to his bike, and the blond leaned against it. She was smiling and obviously flirting with him. He took her hand and they moved toward the front desk. They went in and a few minutes later came back out. They walked up to a room a few doors down from ours. Jasper opened the door and they went in, closing the door behind them.

I was beyond shocked and furious. _How could he do this? He picks up some slut and gets a room with her._ I felt my ears turn red. I paid my bill and ran out. I had to walk past their room to get to the coin laundry. I slowed as I past the door. I heard the blond giggle, and Jasper's deep voice. My breath was coming out in hard gasps. I ran to the laundry room and yanked my clothes out of the washer, shoving them into the dryer. I pushed the quarters in and slammed the button to start the machine.

When I headed back to my room, I stopped once again at their room. I leaned in and almost pressed my ear to the door. I could hear heavy breathing and moaning. Then I heard the blond start to call out. My stomach turned and fell. I ran from the noise and the mental image forming in my head. I got back to my room and slammed the door. I went into the bathroom and sat down on the cold floor. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them. I always hated those sounds. My mother's room was right next to mine, and the walls were thin. I would lie in bed with my pillow over my head, humming loudly, trying to drown out the sounds of her screaming and the loud grunts of her current boyfriend.

I sat there for almost an hour. When I finally had the stomach to get up, I decided to get my clothes. I grabbed my bag and went out the door. I gave their room a wide birth as I headed past it. I went to the dryer and shoved all my clothes into the bag. I avoided the room once again on my way back. When I got to the safety of my room, I dumped my clothes out on the bed and sat down next to them. I slowly began to fold them and placing them in neat piles.

_He's a grown man, he can do what he wants. What if it was me? Would I want him freaking out, and listen at the door? He does what he does, and I do what I do. No questions asked._

When I was done folding my clothes I placed them into my army bag. I went and took my shower, deciding to blow dry my hair. It was almost ten when I was done. He wasn't back.

I sat on the bed, playing with my hair. I didn't feel like watching TV. But I sat there staring at his black bag on the table. _No touching! _Ten minutes went by. _He may not be back till morning._

I got up and went to the door, and hooked the thick chain into the latch. I walked over to the table. My hands where shacking as they slowly touch the bag. I pulled the zipper slowly open. When I pealed the sides apart, his scent escaped the bag and floated around my head. My body began to relax from the smell. There was one of his white shirts on the top. I slowly dug my hand into the bag and searched under the clothes. I found something cold and metal. I pulled it out to look at it. It was a ring of keys. I had seen the key for the bike, but these were house keys and some small other keys. _What are they to? Does he have a house?_

I put the keys back into the bag, making sure I put them back under his clothes. I searched around in the bag some more, but all I found, other then his clothes, was a very used map. When I zipped the bag back up I sat on the edge of his bed. The clock said it was ten thirty. I needed sleep, though I didn't need more dreams. I couldn't wait up for him all night, like some crazed girlfriend. I climbed into my bed and curled up under the sheets after I turned out the light. I dreamt of the cloud and the hand again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

The Heart Breaker

When my eyes finally fell open, the sun was coming through the curtains. When I looked over, I wasn't surprised to find that side of the bed empty. When I said I wanted a release, it quickly became an understatement. Rose was a blonde tigress, temperament and all. She kept digging her nails into my arms and chanting for me to go faster or harder. She didn't finish with me until I fell over into her multiple times. She finally collapsed after being on top for the second time.

My hips were sore as hell as I rolled out of the bed. It was a work out, not a release. I searched around to find all my clothes. Thankfully I was smart enough to hide my wallet under the mattress. When I got dressed I walked to the front desk and returned the key to that room. As I slowly walked back to the room I was supposed to share with Alice, I felt a little ashamed. I was hoping she did ok without me there, and that she got back safely. It was funny that I thought of her a lot last night with the crazy blond. I even dreamt of us walking in the forest again.

I knocked on the door softly, hoping not to scare her. After a minute I heard her fiddling with the chain and then the lock. She pulled the door open enough for me to catch it before it closed again. When I walked in it was dark in the room, and she was still in her sleep clothes. She crawled back under the sheets and brought one of the pillows over her head. _She was not happy._

"I'm going to do my laundry and then we'll head out." I said. She didn't move.

I leaned against the wash machine, and went over our route for today. I wanted to hit route 66 here in Arizona, and start heading east. When we got into Kansas, we could get off the route and head into Kentucky. _Kentucky! I haven't been there in many years. Maybe it was time to check up on things there. Maybe I could show Alice around and...Wait. Will Alice still be around then? How long does she plan on staying with me? _I needed to find out.

After my clothes were dry and folded, I headed back to the room. Alice was dressed and packed, sitting on her bed watching TV. She didn't even look up at me as I came in.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we can get something to eat." She nodded her head. My shower didn't last long, but it felt good to get the sweat, and other stuff, off my body. When everything was packed up and loaded, we rode over to the diner across the street.

When we sat down at the table I decided it was time to talk.

"So, how much father did you want to go?" I sipped my coffee.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm just waiting to find some place that catches my attention." She tugged at her sleeves. "Maybe some little town where I can get a job, and find a room to rent."

"Sounds good. Do you have any long-term plans? Like once your comfortable and everything is going good." I smiled at her.

"I've always wanted to get a large piece of land with a house, or a cabin. Something with a lake or a river. And I would only go into town to buy supplies when I needed it." She still wasn't looking at me. But the place that she described, sounded all too familiar.

"I hope you get that one day." Our food came and we began to eat. "I think we will ride down and catch Route 66 and head east."

"I've always wanted to see Route 66." She finally looked at me and smiled.

"Well good, because you're going to be seeing a lot of it." We laughed. She seemed to perk up after that.

Sunday morning we rode around in the town we were staying at on the border of New Mexico. I always made Sunday my free day, where I didn't ride much. Vicky wanted to stop at a local Wal-Mart to get some things and walk around. I followed behind her slowly as we walked through different isles. When she found the book section, she lit up. She would pick up a book and read the back or the inside cover. When she liked what she read she would tuck the book under her arm and pick up another. Or if she didn't like it, it would go back on the shelf. After about fifteen minutes she settled on one small book with a woman in a renaissance type outfit on the front. We check out and went back to the motel. She sat on her bed and dove into that book. I took the time to check over my bike, making sure everything was tight.

At around six I felt like getting a drink. I noticed a bar on our way into town.

"I'm going to go get a drink. I'll get some dinner while I'm out." I told her when I walked into the room. She turned and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Can I come with you?" She said softly.

"To the bar?" I raised an eyebrow to her.

"Yes, to the bar. I can get in, I just can't drink." Her book was in her lap and she look serious now.

"Fine, but don't ask me do buy you a drink. I told you earlier I wasn't getting arrested because of you." I put my jacket on and grabbed my keys.

"I don't like alcohol. It makes people loose sense of their world." She was not smiling when she said that. She put her book on the nightstand and pulled her shoes back on. When she got her backpack on, we left.

We walked into the bar and grill and found a table. Alice pulled her backpack off and placed it in the chair beside her.

"So, what do you plan to do when you get where you're going?" She was looking into my eyes.

"I don't have any place in particular to go. I've been riding around on that bike for five years now. I just drive to one coast or as far as my bike can take me. Then I turn around and take a different route in a different direction." I shrugged my shoulder. Her eyebrows came together and she frowned.

"You have no place you call home. No place to settle down for a while." She looked sad at that thought.

"No, some times I will find a town or city to stay for a while. I'll find some work to restock my supply of money. Then when I feel like getting back on the road, I leave." At that moment the waitress showed up and took our orders. She looked me over and then Alice. She gave me an evil eye then walked away. I guess she didn't like a man my age hanging with a girl like Alice.

"So I guess we have a lot in common." She pulled her hair behind her ear. "I have no home either."

"But you will. I think you will get that cabin by the lake. And maybe you should get a big dog. He can be a house alarm and a companion too." She smiled at me.

"Maybe I will. I never had a pet." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not?" I asked.

"My living conditions weren't conducive for a pet." She tired to smile, but it didn't work.

When the waitress came with our order, she still gave me an evil look. We ate slowly, nether one of us wanting to get back to the room real fast. It always felt nice to sit still for a while.

"I'm going to hit the head, and then we can go."


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I know. It's been a long time since I posted anything new, and I am so sorry. Life can get crazy. This story I had almost finished but just didn't post all of it. I need to make some changes to each chapter, then I will try to post a few at a time. I am also currently working on another Jasper/Alice story. I will post the first chapter after a get a few down. Sorry again for the wait.

**~O~ ~O~ ~O~**

**Chapter seven**

The Shy one

Jasper got up and went to the back of the restaurant. I pushed my straw around in my coke slowly. There was music playing and people dancing in front of the jute box. I washed them sway back and forth, some with the rhythm, and some with their own rhythm.

"Would you like to dance?" I look up to see and tall young man with light brown hair and green eyes. He was rather good looking.

"No thank you." I said kindly.

"Can I buy you another drink?" he waved his had to the bar. My glass was almost full.

"No thank you, I'm good." I tired to be nice and smile at him, but he didn't move.

"Well, I'm Alec. What's your name?" His smile was wide and white.

"Look, I'm really not interested. But thank you for trying." I put my hand up to him to make my point.

"Why?" his lips turned into a line.

"Does it really matter why? I said no to you three times. Please except that and move on." My voice was getting higher and louder. My smile was gone.

"God who put your nipples in a knot?" His was frowning now and he took a step forward. My danger alarm went off in my head. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my blade. Before I could open it, a very familiar voice came form behind me.

"You alright Alice?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, the jerk was just leaving." I kept my eyes on the young guy. He looked up behind me and his face fell. He took one more look at me, and turned to head back to the bar. I heard him breath out. "Bitch."

I shook my head and turned it up to Jasper. He was staring at the guys back, watching him walk away.

"Thank you." I smiled to him.

"No problem." He came and sat back in his seat. "Have you ever tired to say yes to one of them? Maybe you'll find that you can have a nice conversation with them. Instead of instantly pulling out your knife." He was grinning at me.

"I have never had very good luck with men. You seem to be the only exception to that."

"That's because you actually talked to me and found out I was nice." His grin grew. I had to smile at him "How about this. Why don't you test out your guy skills with me." He pointed to his chest, then his hand reached out to me. I'm sure confusion was written all over my face. "Would you like to dance with me Alice?"

"You joking!" I laughed. But he didn't move.

"No I'm not. You already know me so what is the harm?" His fingers wiggled.

"I don't dance. But thank you for the offer." I turned my face away form him.

"Alice if you don't get up and dance with me, I will wake you up at four am for the next week." His face looked like he wasn't kidding. I took in a deep breath.

"Fine, but don't laugh at me when I step on your toes and fall to the floor." I picked up my backpack and put it on as I stood. His hand was still out to me as he got out of his seat. I looked at it for a second, and then I slowly slipped my fingers into his large hand. His hand lightly curled around mine.

A warm wave went from my neck down my back. I was so nervous as he slowly walked me over to the other dancers. He towered over me when he turned to face me. He slowly lifted my hand into the air with his. Then his eyes locked on mine as his other hand slowly came to my waist. The burning in my neck increased. He began to move taking me with him, pushing and pulling on my hand and hip. My eyes where glaring into his. A crooked smile spread across his face. His blue eyes were warm and inviting. My free hand came up and rested on his shoulder with out me having to think about it.

This felt comfortable for some reason. I had never willingly been this close to a man for as long as I could remember.

"I have another idea." He broke my trance on his eyes.

"What's that?" I whispered.

"How about next Friday we find another bar, and you try being nice to a guy that comes up to you." his crooked smile got bigger.

"Now I know you're joking." My mouth was hanging open.

"Look, we can walk in separate and take a table where we can clearly see each other. That way a guy will see that you're alone and he'll come up to you. When he does, say yes and talk to him. You may find you enjoy it. And I will be just a couple of feet away so I can smash his face in if he tries something."

I snorted and look down at his feet.

"I don't know." I said as I stared at the floor. We twirled around, and I caught a look at the guy who asked me to dance. He looked pissed. _What would have happened if I had said yes to him? Would I be dancing with him? But I like who I'm dancing with now! _I realized I felt save in Jasper's arms, a feeling I had not felt in a long time.

"Look, I'll think about it ok?" I looked back up to him. He was staring down at me.

"Alright, but I'm not going to let you get out of it until you at least try once." He had a devilish look on his face.

"I knew at some point you were going to be a problem." I smirked at him. He busted out laughing, throwing his head back. His whole body shook, along with mine. I found myself looking at the muscles in his neck, then at his chest. He was...glorious.

The urge to kiss him at that moment welled up in me. Burning my face, making it flush. As his head came back down, I quickly turned my face to the ground.

That night I dreamt about him. We were in a house. There was a large fire going in a fireplace in the corner. Jasper was in a large chair. He was asleep. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. I walked over to him and placed my hand softly on his face. His eyes blinked open and he looked up at me smiling. His arms opened wide to me, inviting me to join him. I climbed into his lap and snuggled to him. His arms wrapped around me, engulfing me in his warmth. He kissed my forehead. "I Love you" he whispered in my ear. I felt like crying. This was something I hadn't felt in a very long time. _LOVED!_

I woke when the alarm went off, screaming at me. Jasper was still asleep. I reached over and hit the button. I laid my head back on my arm and turned to him. I watched his chest rise and fall, and listened to his soft breathing. Every nerve in my body was screaming at me to touch him. _But it was only a dream. He doesn't love me. He'll never love me. _Tears started to fall from my eyes. My dream slowly started to darken and disappear.

I got up and grabbed my clothes. I ran to the bathroom. I sat on the floor and buried my head in my knees. When I got control of my tears I got up and took my shower. When I got dressed and walked out, he was awake and standing up next to his bed. He was also shirt less. I froze where I stood. His back was to me. He had his shirt in his hands and he was staring out the window. Then he began to put his shirt on. I watched as the muscles in his back rippled with the movement, until his shirt covered him up. I blinked and started at the floor and I knelt down to my bag. He didn't say anything as he passed me to go into the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The Friend

When we hit Route 66, it didn't take us long to get out of New Mexico and into Texas. It was the middle of August, so the weather wasn't too bad when we got there. As the days went by for us, I slowly started to see a change in Alice. The circles under her eyes went away, and I think she even gained a little weight, which was good. When I first saw her I thought she would break under the weight of her bags. She also stopped sleeping in her hoodie, which I believe was a big step for her. She smiled more and laughed more.

When friday came back around, I wasn't going to let her get out of my little idea for her. It was five o'clock when we pulled into our motel.

"Go get a shower and blow dry your hair." I commanded at her, pointing at the bathroom. She looked at me like I was crazy. "You're going to the bar to talk to a guy remember." I smiled at her and pointed my chin up.

"Oh god, you have a memory like an elephant don't you." She was trying not to smile and keep a straight face.

"Yep, now go and get pretty."

"Why? As you've seen I don't seem to have a problem attracting guys in my hoodie." Her hand was on her hip.

"Yes, but you've been attracting the wrong guys." I took my jacket off and pulled out a shirt from my bag. "You want to attract a nicer guy."

"When did you suddenly become my dating guru." Her eyebrow raised to me.

"A week ago. Now stop stalling and get your butt in there. Pick out your best jeans and a nice shirt." I was trying very hard not to laugh at her expression.

She huffed and stomped her foot. But then she got her clothes and bathroom bag, stomping her way into the bathroom. Forty minutes later she came out. Her hair was blown dry and fell to the middle of her back, with some pined back out of her face. She had on dark wash jeans and a v-neck red shirt that I had never seen. _She's beautiful! _See looked up at me and blushed.

"Is this good, guru." A smile went across her face. My heart skipped a beat. I had to blink in order to focus on her words.

"Perfect." I said softly. She blushed again and grabbed her hoodie. "No you don't that stays here."

"Why?" she wined.

"What's the point of getting all dressed up, if you're just going to cover it up with that thing." I pointed at it. "Oh and no back pack. If you have something smaller to hold your money that would be better." She rolled her eyes and reached in to her backpack. She pulled out a long black wallet and threw her bag onto her pillow.

When she got her shoes on we walked out. We walked to bar in an Adobe style building.

"Don't get nervous. Just smile and be friendly. Don't leave the building without me. Ok" She nodded her head. I could tell she was nervous. She kept fidgeting with her shirt and tucking her hair behind her ear. "If he offers you a drink, don't let him talk you into alcohol, and don't drink it if he brings it to you. Only drink it if a waitress gives it to you, or you get it yourself. Understand."

"Yes." she said quietly. I was beginning to get nervous myself.

"If something goes wrong, or you feel uncomfortable, look straight at me and wink." I took her arm and made her look at me. "Let me see you wink." She look up at me and gave me a perfect wink. "Good. Alright take a deep breath, you'll be just fine."

"Ok." She sucked in air through her nose and blew it out through her mouth.

I let her walk in first. Then I came in, slowly following her, but keeping some space between us. She took a seat at a high table with two chairs, which gave an "I'm single" sign to everyone in the room. I sat at a table three down form her. A waitress walked up to her and took her order, then walked over to me.

She looked like a doe caught in headlights. She looked over to me. I mouthed 'breath' to her. She smiled and blushed. After our drinks came we sat back and waited. I scanned the crowd looking for anyone who was looking her way. There was a young man leaning against the bar. He was slowly nursing a beer. He looked clean cut and was good looking, for a guy. He may only be a few years old than Alice.

He watched her for a few minutes then pushed off the bar. He walked right up to her.

"Hi." he smiled to her. She turned and looked up to him and gave him a small smile.

"Hi." she said sweetly. I sat up and leaned forward.

"My name is Allan. What's yours?" He was standing to her left.

"Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice. Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." he sat down in front of her with his back to me.

Something shot through my body. It made me tense up. I became a little...angry.

"Do you live here?" He asked.

"No I'm just passing through. I'm only going to be in town for tonight." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, that's a shame. I wish I had time to show you around." He sat back with his arm slung over that back of the chair. _Typical move!_ "Where are you from?" She frowned a little. She didn't like to talk about her past a lot.

"Seattle." She blushed and looked at the table.

"Wow, what brought you down here?" He tired to sound interested in her, but his eyes were roaming her body.

"I decided to travel a little. I want to see some new things, and maybe find a new place to live."

"Well why don't you stay here for a while. Dallas isn't to far away, and they have a great aquarium. If you stayed for a while I would love to take you." He leaned in bringing his arms onto the table. Alice automatically sat back, keeping a distance from him. _Good girl!_

"That sounds nice, thank you. But I'm really looking forward to seeing more of Route 66. I've had a lot of fun so far." She took a sip of her coke. She glanced up at me and smiled. I smiled back, trying to encourage her.

"Oh, well, would you like to get some dinner with me?" His hand reached out to her. My body jerked but I stayed in my seat.

"Um... I don't know." _There went the hair tuck again._

"Oh, come on." He touched her arm.

"No, thank you." her smile was getting tense.

"Why not? Have some fun with me." His finger ran down her arm.

"Please don't do that." Her smile fell and she glared at him. He pulled his hand back.

"Alright fine. Where are you staying at?"

"I'm not going to tell you that." She hoped down off her chair. "It was nice meeting you Allan, but I'm afraid I have to go."

"Wait, why are you leaving." He grabbed her wrist. She froze. " Stay and talk with me."

Her face turned to me and then I saw it. _WINK. _I leaped off my stool and came right beside her. I position my self between them. He glanced up at me with a very confused look on his face.

"Hey baby lets go." I placed my hand on her shoulder. She yanked her wrist out of his hand.

"Alright." She turned and walked to the door. I gave James and very pointed look, and then followed after her. I quickly caught up to her.

"Well you did great, but I can't say the same about him." I tired to make my voice light.

"Yeah right." she shook her head.

"Well you can't find the best on your first time out." I chuckled lightly.

"Lets just go get something to eat, please." she sounded upset.

We found a Mexican restaurant, after eating we went back to the motel. She changed into her sleep clothes, which now included her hoodie again, and jumped into bed.

"I can't believe you made me do that. I wanted to run out of there screaming." her arm was over her eyes.

"Did you at least enjoy the conversation?"

"Before it went south! Just a little. But I was so nervous I didn't say much." She turned on to her side to face me. She was smiling lightly.

"You'll do better next time." I smirked out her.

"Next time! Not a chance."

"Oh don't be a chicken. If you do I'll start dragging you to a bar every night." I sat down on the edge of my bed in front of her. She huffed. Then she flung her pillow at my face.

"No you wont." She squeaked. I laughed, taking the pillow off my lap where it fell. When I did another one smacked into me again.

"Ha, now I have your pillows." I took her pillows and hugged them tight. She got up off the bed and stepped up to me.

"Then I'll just take yours."


	9. Chapter 9

I came to realize that I haven't been telling you who's POV it is in each chapter. I'm sorry if the got confusing, I will try to tell you from now on.

**Chapter nine.**

The Crushed One

Alice

He laughed and turned on his side facing away from me.

"Nope, there mine too." he scooped up his pillows, wrapping his arms and legs around them.

"Oh, you dork." I reached over him and tired to tug a pillow away from him.

"A dork. You called me a dork." I was leaning over his body trying to find a loose pillow. "I'll show you a dork."

He reached his arm around quickly, wrapping it around my waist. He pulled me over his body and onto his bed. I screamed and giggled. He started to tickle me, making me jerk and snort.

"Who's the dork." He chuckled. "Your the one snorting."

"Stop, stop." I tired to breath out. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my arms above my head. He pressed him self half way on me, making me unable to move. He still had the pillows around him and they where cushioning his weight on me.

"Say you're sorry for calling me a dork, or I'll tickle you till you pee."

"No." I shouted. "Give me back my pillows."

"No, not till you apologize to me. You hurt my feelings." his lip pouted. His face was inches from mine. His eyes were staring into mine. I could feel him breathy and pressing his body into me through the pillows. His weight felt good on me.

My breathing picked up and my heart started to beat faster. _What's happening?_

"Ok." I whispered.

"Good." He said. But he didn't move. He stayed there looking into my eyes. His face changed, it softened.

The warmth in my neck came back. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. _K__iss him! Kiss him now! _I slowly closed the distance between us. His eyes never looked away from mine. Our noses grazed and then my lips lightly touch his. His breathing stopped. I pulled my face back a little to look into is eyes. He didn't move. So I closed in on his lips again, pressing them softly into him. This time he pressed back. Slowly the pressure between us was building. Then his lips started to move, taking my lips in to his. I did it back to him, moving my lips with his. One of his hands let go of my wrist. Slowly he brought his hand into my hair at the back of my neck.

I took my free hand and slowly ran my fingers through his soft hair, then rested it on the back of his neck. His tongue touched my lips. I let them part for him. He slowly put his tongue into my mouth, lightly stroking my own tongue. So I did the same, slowly moving my tongue over his. He released my other arm and wrapped it around my waist, raising my body to him. I felt the warmth take over my entire body. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and squeezed, trying to bring him closer to me. One of my legs hitched around him.

With a small huff he let my lips go, then began to kiss down my jaw to my neck. I became hotter, I felt like I was on fire. I wanted more, I wanted him to touch and kiss me everywhere. His body was hard, warm, and strong. His hands were gripping me and messaging me. I started to breath hard through my mouth. My heart was going crazy in my chest. My mind became blank as his tongue touched my skin on my neck. He began to softly suck my skin. I moaned softly, I couldn't stop myself. His hips rocked into me. At that moment I was wishing those stupid pillows weren't there. I wanted to tell him to move them out of the way.

"Jasper." My voice was breathless.

Before I could say what I wanted, he stopped kissing. His head flew up and he looked at me with shock all over his face. I didn't know what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I was worried.

He quickly released me and flew off the bed. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. His hands were at his side. He didn't speak. He just had that shocked look on his face.

"Jasper, what happened? Tell me what's wrong?" I wanted to cry. I didn't know why he was acting like this. _Did I do something wrong?_

"I can't do this." I he finally spoke.

"Can't do what?" I asked. "Please tell me." My eyes became blurry.

"I can't do this with you. I can't do this to you." He whispered.

"But, I wanted you to. What do you mean you can't? Did I do something wrong?" Tears were falling freely from my eyes.

"NO! No, you didn't do anything." He sat down on the bed in front of me. His hands came to my shoulder. "I did. I shouldn't have done that to you. I can't"

"You...don't...want...to kiss me. You don't want me." I felt like I had been kicked. I pulled out of his hands and got off the bed.

"That's not what I mean. I don't want to hurt you. You deserve something else. You're

young and you don't know what you want."

I became angry. He can't tell me what I want or don't want.

"You have now idea what I want. I'm not some stupid little girl. I've had to take care of my self for fourteen years, while my mother laid out drunk on the couch. I had to make my own decisions since I was five. I learned to cook when I was ten." I began to yell. "I had to fight off her disgusting boyfriends almost every day. I got my self off to school, and fed myself and got myself a job. I never got what I WANTED. But I certainly know what I want. Don't you dare try to tell me that I can't decide for myself." I couldn't breath anymore. I gripped my stomach and fell to my knees. I started to silently sob, the kind of sobbing that hurts every part of your body. I felt like I couldn't fill my lungs.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

I don't know how long I sat there. I didn't move until I could breath again. I got up slowly and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me. _Why did no one want me? Why doesn't anyone care about me? No one has ever asked me what I wanted. I want him. I want my dream. I want to be LOVED._

I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyelids were swollen, and my face was red. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to walk back out there. I didn't want to look at him. He had no idea who I was. He has no idea what I've gone through. He has no idea how much trust I had put in him, trust that I had never giving before.

I heard the door open then slam closed. I walked out into the room. His shoes and jacket were gone, but his bag was still there. I started moving through the room, collecting my things. When I was sure I had everything, I pulled my bags on. I didn't know if he had the key or not, but I walked out, letting the door close behind me.

_It was time to move on, again._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

His Remorse

Jasper

I had to get out of there. I sat and watched her sobbing, and it was my fault. I had seen that look on a woman's face before. I didn't stop her as her face came closer to mine. Half of me was screaming for her to stop, the other half has begging her to do it. When her lips touch mine, my world exploded. This feeling was new to me. She was soft, warm and beautiful. I did want her. I wanted her more than any other woman. But she was young and she had so much more to do with her life. I saw myself in her fifteen years ago. _Young, and lost. _

I walked around the back of the motel. There was a field of weeds up to my knees. I started wadding through the weeds. _How do I feel about her? She's only nineteen. She has so much she could do in her life. I'm no good for her. I have nothing to give her. She's to young to know what she really wants in life. But what if she does_? _What if she is not like other nineteen year olds_. _I think she's proven that since day one!_

_No! I can't do this! It's crazy. I'm thirty-three. That's fourteen years older than her. _ I was a teenager when she was born. _I was going through a lot at that time. _From what she said, her life wasn't full of bubbles and Barbie dolls. _I also did the same thing as her not to long ago. I ran away!_ I do care about her. She is a wonderful girl. A wonderful young woman.

_What if I told her about me? What if I gave her advice? Tell her...that I have nothing. Nothing but bad memories, and a hopeless future. She deservers better than me!_

I ran back to the motel. I had to tell her this. I had to tell her that I felt I wasn't good enough for her. I wanted her life to be happy. I wanted her to find what she was looking for. To find what I never found. What I doubt I will ever find. _But what was that? What was I looking for?_

I opened the door and walked in. I went to the bathroom.

"ALice, I need to talk to you." No answer. "Alice." I glanced over at her bed. _It's gone. All her things are gone. NO!_

I panicked. I ran back out the door. She wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere in sight. I wasn't gone long, if she was walking, she couldn't have gotten far. I climbed on my bike and kick started it. I didn't even bother with my helmet. I took off down the road. My heart was pounding in my chest. Visions were pouring into my head.

Then I saw her. She was walking off the side of the road. Her hoodie was on and pulled over her face. I rolled up beside her.

"Alice, I'm sorry. Please come back with me. I need to talk to you, please." She kept walking. I kept pace with her. "Alice, I didn't want to hurt you. You deserve so much. You deserve so much more than I could ever give you. You're beautiful and smart. You're young and you have so much ahead of you, so much that you can do. I want you to be happy. I want you to find what you're looking for." She stopped and turned.

"What if I already found what I'm looking for? What if I am happy?" She was glaring at me.

"Then I'm sorry. I can't let you waist your life with me. I have nothing. I have nothing to give you."

"I didn't ask you for anything." She turned and began to walk again.

"Then what did you want? Did you want me to have sex with you and then it be over with? Or did you want something more, something long term? Because I can't do long term." My voice was rising.

"What does it matter to you? I'll be gone soon, and you won't need to care. You won't need to care about me anymore. I can take care of myself. You're right, I don't need you." A car came rolling down the road. She stuck her thumb out to wave it down.

"Alright! Fine! You can take care of your self. But if you were smart you would come back with me, before you get picked up by someone who doesn't care about you as much as I do." The car went past. "Look, believe it or not, I've been where you are right now. Running! Running because you felt that it was the only way out. Because where you were before was beating you down, and taking away every part of who you are. You could only rely on yourself. And that's what you're still doing. That's what I'm still doing, even now, fifteen years later."

She stopped.

"What are you talking about?" Her arms were crossed.

"Come back with me, and I will tell you why I'm running like you." I pulled out her helmet and reached it out to her. "Listen to what I have to say. If you don't like what you hear. I'll buy you a bus ticket to anywhere you want to go." She stood there thinking. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine. You have one hour." She snatched the helmet from my hand and put it on.

I turned the bike around and headed back to the motel.


	11. Chapter 11

You will see a change in names in chapter eight if you have already read it. I messed up a few things. And NO, jasper is not from Texas in this story. Sorry.

**Chapter eleven**

Listening to Confessions

Alice

When we got back to the room, I threw my bags onto my bed. I didn't want to be here. And I didn't know what he wanted to say. But I couldn't seem to stop listening to him. I was angry at him. I was angry at everything. But something told me to go back, something was drawing me to him.

I sat down on my bed, and watched him take his jacket off. He took a seat on his bed directly in front of me. He took a deep breath and looked up at me. His eyes were sad, and they were hollow. They looked like my eyes. We stared at each other for a few minutes. He looked like he was searching for something.

"I was born in Kentucky, in a small town north of Lexington. My father was a hard working man, and my mother was very beautiful. Some time after I was born, my father started to change. He would yell, and he was never happy with anything my mother did. When I was ten my mother died in a car accident, coming home from the store. We didn't even have a funeral for her. My father had her cremated and he dumped her ashes in the woods behind our house. I guess when my mother died, he had no one else to yell at, or beat. So he took it out on me. He beat me almost every day. Then sometimes he would bring a woman home, and they would stay for a while, until he started to beat them too. When I turned seventeen, I had had broken ribs, a broken arm, and my nose was broken twice. One day my father had one of his new girls there. I was in my room reading, and trying to avoid him. The girl began to scream. I ran out into the living room. My father had her pined to the floor and he was pounding her face. There was blood all over the carpet." He paused and took a breath.

"I became so angry. This pretty young woman was being beaten to death for no reason. I had had enough. I couldn't let him do this anymore. By that time I was pretty big, and I knew I was stronger than my father. I ran up to him and picked him up off the woman and threw him into the wall. When he hit the floor, he looked up at me in shock. I reached my hand down to help the girl up. She was crying and bloody. When I realized she wasn't going to be able to move, I knelt down to her and tried to pick her up. My father jumped me. He started to jam his fist into my back. I flipped him over my shoulder and onto his back. Then I started to beat him. All that pent up rage from all those years of him beating me came flooding back. I started to scream at him. "_How do you like it dad. How do you like being the weak one? Now you know how it feels to be helpless._" Some how I made myself stop before I killed him. I picked the woman up and started to carry her to the door. I turned back to him lying on the floor looking up at me. '_I'm leaving and I don't ever want to see you again, because if I do, I wont even bother with cremating you. Your done beating me, and your done beating defenseless woman like her._' I told him right before I walked out."

Tears were flowing down my face. He looked like he was a million miles away. He had been through the same hell as me. Only it was his own father that beat him.

"I traveled around for a few years, hitching a ride where ever I could, and finding work in any place I ended up. Then one day I was able to get my bike, and I've been on it ever since. But that's all I do. I travel, and continue to run. Long after my father died, I'm still running." His eyes focus on me. "I don't want that to happen to you. And I don't want you to be stuck with me, a man who hasn't been able to find anything worth stopping for. I want you to find what I haven't. I don't want you to run for the rest of your life."

He had no idea that I had already found what I have been looking for. Granted I still wanted that little house by the lake. But I would be alone, just like I always have been. What I wanted was to stop being alone. He couldn't see that. He couldn't see how I felt about him. He couldn't see that he could be my key to happiness.

I became even angrier at him. I got up off the bed and walked away from him. I turned my back on him and crossed my arms. I didn't want to look at him.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I understand if you're angry at men, and if you don't want to speak to me." His voice was low. "I don't want to see you get hurt. But please stay with me. Kentucky is only a week and a half ride from here. The town that I grew up in may be just what you're looking for. I also still know a few people there. I could help you get set up. We could find you a job, and a place to stay. Please let me take you there." He was pleading with me now.

He was right. It would be safer to stay with him. And maybe this town wouldn't be so bad. _Then he would leave and I could learn to forget him._ The thought made my chest burn. Then the thought of having to stay with him for another week or so, having to look at him every day, was also painful.

"Alright, I'll stay with you until we get to Kentucky." I whispered. I walked over to my bag and got out my sleep clothes, and went into the bathroom without saying another word to him.

I didn't sleep very much that night. I don't think he did either. I could here him tossing and turning all night. In the morning we packed in silence. It felt like the first week we were together, all over again. We got back on to the Route and headed for Kentucky.

We would stop at little places along the way. There were old bar-b-que eateries we would stop at and novelty stores with Route 66 memorabilia items everywhere. We had been on the road for a week, and we were some where near Little Rock, Arkansas. It was August twenty ninth, and I wanted to go out. I got a shower and got dressed. Like every Friday we had pulled into a motel around five. When I came out of the bathroom, Japser was looking at me suspiciously.

"It's my birthday and I'm going out." I informed him. He nodded his head.

"Happy birthday." he said quietly.

"Thank you." I got my wallet and headed for the door.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" His eyes were on his bed.

"I don't care." I said before I walked out the door.

I could hear him following me out the door and through the parking lot. There was a bar and grill called _The Highway _just a few minutes walk from the motel. When I walked into the building, I realized just how big this place was. There was a large bar to the right and to the left there were booths and tables filled with people. In the middle was a large dance floor that was crowded as well.

I went to the bar and got my coke. Then I wadded through the crowd and found an empty table. Jasper found himself a table across the room. We still weren't talking to each other. We stayed out of each other's way, and didn't ask questions.

After some time a little brunette walked up to Jasper's table. She smiled at him and sat down across from him. They began to talk, and she giggled, a lot. My stomach turned into a knot. I wanted to scream. Just then I heard a voice to my right.

"Hi, would you like to dance?" I turned to see a young blond man with green eyes smiling at me. He was wearing dark jeans and a very tight black t-shirt.

"Sure." I smiled at him. I took his hand and he pulled me onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me along.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Alice. What's yours?" I felt a little uncomfortable.

"James." His arm squeezed me tighter. I looked over to Jasper. He was staring at me, and I could tell he was angry. _Good he's jealous!_

"So James, do you live around here?" I wanted to milk this.

"Yeah, I have an apartment down the road. Where are you staying at?" He kept pulling me closer with each turn.

"The Motel down the street." _Should I have told him that?_

"Oh, really? How long are you in town for?" He smiled.

"Just for the night. I leave in the morning." I was giving him way to much information.

"Oh, well maybe I can make your only night here a special one." His hand slid down past my waist.

The hair started to stand up on the back of my neck. Warning alarms went off in my head. _Where's Jasper?_ Right then someone grabbed my arm and yanked me away from James.

"What the hell man?" James yelled. I turned to see Marcus towering over me. He looked pissed. Even though part of me was happy to see him, I became angry with him for interrupting me.

"Leave me alone Jasper." I tried to get my arm out of his grip. James grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.

"She doesn't want you to touch her so back off." James shouted at Jasper.

"Alice I need to talk to you." Jasper said to me without taking his eyes off James.

"I'm trying to enjoy my birthday, you can talk to me later." I glared at him. James pulled on my hand again.

I felt Jasper shift beside me quickly. His fist came around over my head, and it slammed into James' nose. James fell back onto the floor. Before I could say anything, Jasper wrapped his free arm around me and pulled me out the front door. I tried to get free of him, tugging and pulling. He didn't let me go.

"Jasper get your hands off of me, you jerk!" I screamed at him. His face was focused straight ahead. "What the hell is your problem? Let me go."

He dragged me all the way back to the motel. He flung the door open and yanked me inside. I started to panic. _What is he doing? Is he going to hurt me? _He slammed the door and turned me around, pressing me into it.

"What do you want Jasper?" my arms were crossed and I was staring him down.

"I need you to listen to me." He shouted. His face was red and his breathing was fast.

"Why should I?" I yelled back.

His right hand lifted up and he slammed it into the door next to my head. Fear poured through my body. I was panicking, and my heart was pounding. Then he said something I wasn't expecting.

"I love you Alice. God dammit, I love you." He closed his eyes. "I think I've loved you for weeks now, but I couldn't admit it to myself. But then I saw you with that idiot, and my blood started to boil. I couldn't let him touch you. I couldn't sit back and let some other guy touch you."

"YOU PUSHED ME AWAY!" I screamed at him. His eyes opened and he looked into my mine. He brought his other hand up and placed it on the door beside my head, locking me in.

"I didn't think I was good enough for you. I wanted you to have everything. I wanted you to be happy, and I didn't think you would if you were with me. I also thought that maybe you just had some teenage crush on me, and you would decided some time down the road that you didn't want me." He took a breath. "But I don't care anymore. I will do anything to make you happy. I will give you everything. And if you don't love me back the same way then I'll live with that later. I love you Alice, and I'm sorry that I pushed you away." His eyes never left my. His hot breath was pouring over me with every word.

My mind was going crazy. How could he think I just had some crush on him? I was angry and shocked and confused. So I did something that shocked us both.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Jasper

She slapped me. She brought her small soft hand up and slapped my face with as much force as she could. And it stung, making my eyes water a bit. When I turned my head back to her she was crying.

"You have no idea how I feel about you. You have no idea of who I am. You keep saying I'm to young, and this is just some crush. Well its not. I love you, you damn idiot. You have no clue as to how much you hurt me when you pushed me away. You said that you wanted me to find what will make me happy. Did you once think that I may already have. Did you once think that the thing that would make me truly happy didn't have to be some town or house. Did you ever think that the only thing I needed was someone to finally care about me, to love me, and show me that love." Tears were flowing down her face, and her voice was strained by her crying. "I love you. I love you."

I couldn't hold myself back. I needed to touch her. I leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her, hard. She brought her hands up to my chest and tried to push me away. She was fighting with me, shacking her head. She was pushing as hard as she could but I didn't let go. I wrapped my lips around hers, tasting her tears. I took my arms and wrapped them around her small waist.

Finally she gave in. Her lips started to move with mine, and she gripped my shirt, pulling on it. I pressed my whole body against her, pushing her into the door. She parted her lips and let me in. She tasted sweet and warm. I wanted more, I wanted every part of her. My hand slid down her body and over her butt to the tops of her thighs. I picked her up off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around me. She brought her hands to my neck and head.

I let her lips go and I began to kiss down her jaw and onto her neck. Her breathing was fast, and I could feel her heart on my chest. My lips covered every part of her beautiful, soft skin. She let out a small moan when I began to suck on her neck.

"I want you." I whispered into her skin. "I will always want you. I love you." Her fingers dug in to my skin.

"Jasper, please, tell me what to do." She forced the words out with every breath.

Then it dawned on me, she was a virgin. I didn't want to just force that change onto her tonight. She deserves more than that. I wanted to give her more than that. I lifted her body off the door and walked her to my bed. I slowly laid her down on the pillow. Then I carefully came down on her, trying not to put my full weight onto her small body. My fingers went into her hair, and I looked into her eyes.

"Alice, I need you to listen to me, ok." She nodded her head. Her eyes looked warm and full of trust and innocence. "I need you to trust me and wait. I want your first time to be special. I want this to be special. So please wait, and I will give you what you want in time. Can you do that for me?"

She looked a little confused, and lost.

"Ok, but you have to promise me something, something that you will never go back on your word with."

"Anything." I told her.

"Never push me away again, and never leave me. I don't think I can handle you telling me you love me, and then you reject me. I've been rejected by to many people, and I'm not going to live through that again." She looked seriously into my eyes, almost to the point of crying again.

"I will never, ever, push you away again. And I want nothing more than to stay with you till the end of time." I whispered to her. She smiled and kissed my lips. We Kissed and held each other for a long time.

I've never felt this way before. She meant everything to me at that moment. My world suddenly became her.

We lay in bed kissing and touching. After a while we slowed down.

"Why don't you go get your sleep clothes on, and we'll go to bed." I told her softly. She smiled and kissed my nose.

She got her clothes and went into the bathroom. I got up and quickly changed my clothes. I was beyond happy. She loves me, and I want to give her everything. Then a thought came into my head. There was something I had, something I owned that I could give her. And I think she would really like it.

The bathroom door opened and she stepped out smiling. I opened my arms to her, and she ran to me wrapping her arms around my waist and sighing.

"You want to sleep with me tonight?" I whispered in her hair.

"Please." she snuggled into my chest. I kissed her hair and let her go. I took her hand and walked her to my bed. We pulled down the sheets and climbed in. She buried her face into my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"What's your last name?" She asked me.

"Whitlock." I whispered. "What's your full name?"

"Mary Alice Brandon." She giggled.

"What?"

"Its just funny that we have been living together for over a month, and now we start to ask these questions." She started to laugh. I had to laugh with her.

"How about this. From now on we ask each other questions about each other. Lets catch up on what we have been missing." I poked her stomach and she giggled and squirmed.

"Good idea." she kissed my neck. "So when was the last time you were in Kentucky?"

"Three years ago."

"Do you like it there?" she yawned.

"Yeah its nice. The town is small, and the people are nice."

"That sounds good. Are we still going there?" Her voice was getting quiet.

"Yes, there is something there I want to show you." I pulled the blanket up and tucked it around her tiny body.

"Ok." she yawned again. I rubbed her back softly and kissed her hair until she fell asleep.

When the sun came in through the window, I looked down at her sleeping across my chest. She was lightly breathing, making her body rise and fall on my chest. She was beautiful. She sighed and rubbed her face into my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, making her stretch.

"Good morning." I whispered. She smiled but didn't open her eyes.

"Yes it is." She said softly.

"You ready for some breakfast." I kissed her forehead.

"No, I want to stay here." She wrapped her arms around me tightly. She pulled her head up to my chin and kissed it, and then her lips went down my neck. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, and rolled us over onto our sides.

"We need to get food, and then get going." I said into her ear as she kissed my collarbone. She whined and shook her head. "Now is when you start to not listen to me. What happened to, do what I say without crying about it."

Her head snapped up and she glared at me, but she was fighting a smirk on her lips. She huffed and then sat up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" My hand rubbed her waist. She smiled and then leaned in to lightly kiss my lips.

"Have I told you how handsome and sexy you are?" She whispered to me, sending chills down my spine.

"No, but I wouldn't mine hearing it again." She giggled and kissed me again.

We finally got dressed and headed out. When we got on the bike, she wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled and took off. Once we got on the road, her fingers started to message my stomach. She laid her head on my back and squeezed my stomach. I was having a hard time concentrating.

When we pulled into the IHOP, I turned to her on the bike. She smiled innocently at me.

"You can't do that while I'm driving." I was trying to look serious but it wasn't working when she began to pout at me. I shook my head and leaned into her, taking her bottom lip into my mouth. She pushed into my lips and let out a soft moan. _She is not going to make this easy!_

We held hands as we went into the restaurant. We got a booth and through all our stuff into one side, then sat together on the other side.

"So your twenty now." I said to her.

"Yep." She took a drink. "How old are you?"

"Thirty three." I smikered.

"That's good." She wasn't laughing.

"Why do you think that?" I was curious.

"Because I like older men. They are more mature. And they have more experience." She winked at me.


	13. Chapter 13

**PLEASE READ ME FIRST! This was an additional thought that I had put into this story. I did not know if I was going to keep in, but have decided to let you all read it anyways. It's powerful and I thought it best to put some drama into the story. Hope you like it.**

**EXTRA CHAPTER THOUGHT: Alice'S POV**

"Jasper, I don't want to ride today. Can we stay here one more night, just to hang out and relax." We were still at the diner about to finish up.

"We need to keep moving Alice." He lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Please." I stuck my bottom lip out and looked up at him through my lashes. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "Just one more night and I won't complain if we leave out really early tomorrow morning." He let out his breath in a sigh.

"Fine, but we get up bright and early, like before the sun."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek and he wrapped his arm around my neck and kissed my forehead.

"You going to make the rest of this trip difficult aren't you?" He looked me in the eyes.

"Not all the time." I batted my eyelashes. He chuckled.

We went back to the hotel. Jasper got them to give us the same room. We settled back in and decided to watch TV.

"I'm going to go down to the coke machine and get us something to drink." Jasper was on the bed stretched out looking at me happily.

"Sure, why don't you get a few to last us the rest of the day? Do you need money?" He started to pull out his wallet.

"Nope, I have plenty." I blew him a kiss and walked out of the room.

The coke machine was around the back of the front office, in a dark corner, only lit by one buzzing florescent light. I began to put my money in and selected a few different drinks, not really knowing what Jasper liked. _I need to remember to ask him when I get back. _I collect about six cans and balanced them in my arms. I turned and walked back toward the front desk entrance. I didn't notice anyone was standing in front of me until they spoke.

"Well, hello Alice." I looked up to see two green eyes glaring at me. "You lied to me, you said you would be leaving today." _James_. He looked around a little. "Where's your body guard?"

I couldn't move, and I couldn't speak. I had seen that look and heard that kind of voice so many times over the years. He was going to hurt me. Badly. My body started to vibrate with fear. The one time I didn't bring my blade, and this had to happen. He took a step towards me. I flinched and tried to run, but he grabbed my arms and wrapped his long fingers around my mouth.

"Now you be a good little girl, and it won't be so bad. You may even like it." His mouth was at my ear, and I could feel his hot breath pouring over my skin.

He began to pull me back towards the rooms. I started to drop the cans one by one, in a way I was hopping I was leading a trail of bread crumbs to me. He stopped at a door and pull out his card key, struggling to keep his had on my mouth and keep me from running. He swung the door open and pushed me in, sending me to the floor. I started to throw the remaining cans at him. A few missed and went out the door, but one caught him on his jaw.

"You're going to pay for that little bitch." He swung the door closed and came after me.

I struggled as he pulled me up and threw me on the bed. He held my hands above my head and started to lick my neck and moan greedily. One of his hands dropped my wrist and went up my shirt. He squeezed one of my breast painfully hard making me cry out.

"That's it, you're going to enjoy this."

My mind started to go numb. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to shut down and disappear. The blackness took over, and I let go.

**JASPER'S POV**

Alice left the room and I relaxed on the bed. It actually felt nice to just sit and do nothing. Not having to worry about where I was going and what time I would make it there. The TV wasn't really capturing my attention. All I really wanted to do was spend my time talking to Alice, learning everything about her.

After a while I realized that she should have been back by now. I started to get a little worried. Then something went off in my head, like an alarm. My body started to move without my realizing it. I grabbed the key to the room and opened the door. I looked down the walkway where Alice should be coming from. She wasn't anywhere in sight. So I stepped out and closed the door. I started moving towards the front desk area. Then I stepped on something and it crunched. I looked down and saw a coke can. It had busted and was squirting out all over the concert. That's when I also noticed a trail of cans leading away from me.

That alarm in my head got louder and I was suddenly panicking. _Something was very wrong. _

"Alice." I called out. I started to move slowly down the walkway. "Alice." I said louder.

After I moved passed a few doors I heard a noise. I froze and held my breath listening for another sound. Then I heard it again. It was a cry, a muffled cry of pain. My heart started to pump and my chest burned. _Alice._ There was a door in front of me. It was partially open. I pushed the door open all the way and stopped dead in my tracks.

Alice was on the bed farthest from the door. Her shirt was torn and lying on the floor. My blood boiled as I saw the man on top of her holding her down. He didn't even notice that I was there. She whimpered and he leaned forward and slapped her. That was all that I could take. A rage that I had not felt in years poured into my body like hot liquid. I ran to the bed and threw my whole body into the guy, slamming him like a linebacker. We flew into the wall together then slid to the floor. His breath came out in a huff as he hit the wall. I quickly corrected my body and straddle his legs. He finally looked up at me, and I got a clear view of his face. _The guy from the bar. _

I plowed my fist into his face. I heard his nose break with my first hit. I kept hitting him, ignoring the pain in my fists as they collided with the bones in his face. Blood started to fly onto the wall. He would make a noise every time I hit him. Something snapped in me. My eyes went blurry, and my mind went blank. I don't know how long I was knelt down there beating this man. But then something brought me back to reality.

Something touched my shoulder. It was soft and small. My movements began to slow.

"Jasper." A whisper.

"Jasper stop." Another whisper.

"Please." The voice pulled me out of my madness.

My arm stopped moving then. My chest was heaving in and out. I looked down at the guy. He wasn't moving. His face was barely recognizable. Blood was pouring down his face and onto the carpet. The soft thing on my shoulder shook me. I turned and blinked. _Alice. _She was sitting up on the edge of the bed with her hand on my shoulder. She had blood coming from her mouth, and her face was covered in the beginnings of bruises. She swayed a little and it looked like she was about to faint. I quickly got to my feet and scoped her up in my arms.

When she was secure in my arms, her held fell back and her body went limp. That's when I got a better look at her. She was only in her bra, and her pants were unbutton, but not removed. She had scratches on her stomach and chest. I noticed some old scars under the new ones. Her lip was split open.

I ran her back to our room. I set her down on the bed and made her look at me. Her eyes were open, but they were glazed over.

"Alice." I brush the hair from her face. "Alice, talk to me." She blinked, but didn't make any attempt to speak. She could sit up on her own, but she was in total shock.

"Why?" she barely whispered.

"I'm so sorry Alice, I should have gone with you, or gone by myself." I was almost in tears. How could I have let this happen?

"Why?" She said again.

"What do you mean why?" _Was her mind not functioning?_

"Why me?"

"I don't know baby." _What could I say to her?_

"Why does this keep happening to me?" That's when a realization hit me.

"This happen to you before?" She nodded her head. "In Seattle?" She nodded again.

"I don't feel good." She swayed

I scoped her up in my arms a brought her into the bathroom. I set her on the floor and turned on the shower, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. I thought about taking her clothes off, but I didn't want to make her more uncomfortable. I took her shoes and socks off, and then lifted her up and placed her in the tub under the water. After a few minutes she began to move. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, placing her head in her knees.

"I'll bring your sleep clothes in, and leave you alone." When I went to leave her head shot up.

"No, please don't leave me alone." Her eyes were pleading.

"I will only be out side the door. I'll leave it open so you can talk to me ok." She nodded her head.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to her army bag. I found her shirt and pants that she likes to wear to bed. I put her clothes on the sink in the bathroom, then went back in the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jaspper." She called from the bathroom.

"Yes, baby."

"What will happen to him? Will he get you in trouble?"

"By the time he wakes up, we will either be long gone, or he will be to scared to say anything." _I hope._

"What if he presses charges? I can't lose you." I could hear her voice cracking.

"If he tries to press charges, we will show the police the bruises and scratches on you."

The water turned off and I heard her get out of the shower. I could hear her clothes hit the floor. After a few minutes she came out of the bathroom in her sleep clothes. She looked scared and broken. I got off the bed and walked to her. I wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around me and placed her head on my shoulder. I rocked her back and forth slowly. Her breathing sped up, until I felt her tears soak through my shirt. I reached down and grabbed a hold of her, lifting her off her feet, and walked her to our bed. I sat her on the edge and pulled down the blankets. She climbed in and turned her back to me, curling into a fetal position. She began to softly sob, clutching a pillow to her face. I took off my belt, shoes and socks, and climbed in next to her under the sheets, then reached over a turned off the light.. Wrapping my arms around her tiny body, I spooned into her, molding my body to hers. I squeezed her gently and kissed her neck.

She began to cry louder and louder. She cried for a few hours until she passed out. I didn't know what to do for her, or what to say. When she woke up the next morning she turned to me and gave me a shy smile. She told me she was hungry, and that she was ready to get as far away from here as possible. I didn't argue. We packed up, and check out. After we quickly ate our breakfast, we were speeding down the Route.

She didn't talk about what happen. She just kept picking different subjects to talk about. I didn't ask her any questions, I knew she didn't want to relive that. The next few nights she cried again while we laid in bed together. It wasn't as bad as the first night, but I guess she needed to get a little more out.

One of the last nights that she cried, I waited for her to fall asleep.

"I promised to never let anything like that to happen to you again." I whispered into her hair. "I will love you and protect you for as long as I can."

**Hope you liked it. But don't be confused if they never mention this situation again, because it originally wasn't suppose to be in the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I kwon that a lot of you hate me already for the last chapter confusing everything, but I promise it will be ok.**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Alice**

"I want to go to the Grand Ole Opry house." I whined again.

"Why, its boring?" Jasper was packing his duffle bag up.

We where just out side of Nashville. It didn't take us long to get here, after we took off out of Arkansas. Everything was different now. We would hold hands and kiss every chance we got. We slept in the same bed, and kissed for hours. But we still had not made love, even though I knew we both wanted to. Whenever I would push the issue, he would smile and tell me to wait, that he had something special planned for me. He would tell me he loved me all the time, and I would tell him right back. I was so happy. I didn't think it could get any better.

"We don't have to see a concert, I just want to see what it looks like. Please." I pouted at him and crossed my arms. _That usually worked on him. _He rolled his eyes and walked over to me. He leaned down and sucked on my bottom lip. _I won!_

We drove around the Opry House forty minutes later. We stopped and walked around some of the stores in Nashville. He wrapped is arm around my waist and walked with me.

"If we keep making these stops, it's going to take us another week to get to Kentucky." He told me.

"I know, it's just that I want to see all these things. I'm having so much fun." I poked his stomach and he kissed my hair.

That night we were laying in bed talking about things we wanted to see. Then Jasper changed the subject.

"Alice, will you tell me what really happened to you in Seattle?" His voice was soft and he was holding me close to him. I looked up at him and started into his eyes. I didn't like to talk about this, but he really wanted to know.

"My father died when I was five. I loved him and he was wonderful. After he died my mother's drinking habit increased. It came to a point where she stopped taking care of me. I had to learn how to do everything for myself. I had to learn to shop for food, and cook. I would hide money from my mom so I could get clothes for myself every school year. Each year she would just get worse. She stopped telling me she loved me, and eventually she stopped talking to me all together. She would go out to bars and bring men home with her. Some of the men would stay for a while. They all looked at me like I was a meal. Some of them would touch me, and call me names. Then some of them would hit me. A couple of them cut me when I ran away from them or screamed." This just came pouring out of me. I felt a little relief to say all this.

"I had to finally put a lock on the inside and outside of my door, because they would come into my room at night. Some how I made it out of there with my virginity intact." He had become quiet and his body tensed up.

"When I turned fourteen I got a job at a local diner. First I bused tables, then eventually I became a waitress. I saved every penny I made, hopping one day I would have enough to get out of there. I graduated form high school with a 3.0, somehow. Then a few months after I graduated, I walked down stairs and found my mother, dead on the kitchen floor. I didn't even bother calling the police. I went back upstairs and packed up whatever I could. I had saved close to five thousand dollars by then. I walked out, and then I found you." His face was full of shock.

"I know it seems horrible that I just walked out leaving my mother's body there, but one of her boyfriends was upstairs, he would have found her. My mother ignored me, and never took care of me after my father died. I owed her nothing, because she gave me nothing." He was silent. "Please say something." I wanted to cry. _What did he think of me?_

"I don't know what to say, other than I'm sorry." He finally blinked. "I'm sorry that she did that to you, and that she didn't love you and protect you like a mother should." He eyes became soft and concerned.

I started to uncontrollably sob. My eyes burned and I couldn't catch my breath. My body was convulsing. His arms tightened around me. He rubbed my back and rocked me back and forth softly. My tears soaked his shirt. Somehow, I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone in the bed. Panic shot through my body. I sat up quickly, and looked around.

"Morning." His voice came from my left. I turned to see him sitting at the table. My body instantly relaxed.

"I got us some breakfast." He pointed to the bags on the table in front of him.

"Oh, you scared me. I thought you..." I trailed off.

"Alice, I told you I would never leave you. What would make you think I did?" He looked concerned.

"Because of what I told you last night. Because I left my mother lying there dead." I looked away from him. He got up and walked over to me and sat down on the bed. He pushed my hair behind my ear.

"I told you that I nearly beat my father to death. You didn't have anything to do with your mother's death. She caused her own death. I understand why you left. It was for the same reason that I left. She didn't deserve your compassion, she didn't deserve anything from you." He kissed my head. "When I learned that my father died, and that I had to be the one to take care of his affairs and his body, all I did was tell the state to do what ever they wanted with his body. I had no idea what they did with him, nor did I care."

He said everything right. He understood exactly what I did, and why I did it. And I loved him even more for it. I turned and crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around him, plunging my lips into his. He kissed me with so much passion and love that I started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"Because I'm so happy that someone finally understands. I love you." I kissed him again before he could say anything else.

The roads through Tennessee, and into Kentucky were beautiful, and a little scary on a motorcycle. Jasper informed me when we were getting close to the town. We were riding on Kentucky Hwy 55 North, and then we turned onto Highland Avenue, which paralleled the Ohio River. Then we came into Carrollton. It was beautiful. There where historic homes and buildings everywhere, most of them restored. I fell in love.

I thought we were going to find a motel. But Jasper kept driving. We turned onto a very quiet road. There were tall trees on either side of the road, towering overhead, shadowing the entire street. Jasper turned into a driveway, but there was a locked gate. He cut the engine and put the kickstand down. Then he turned to me.

"Would you hand me my bag, please?" He asked me quietly. I nodded and turned to unhook his bag from the back. I handed it to him, and he started to search for something inside it. When he found it he pulled out the set of keys I had seen earlier.

"Jasper, what's going on? Where are we?" I looked him in the eyes. He smiled and told me to get off, so I did. He got of the bike and went to the gate. He put the key in and unlocked the gate, swinging it open wide.

"I have something I want to show you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Jasper  
**

We got back on the motorcycle, and I started to drive us down the familiar gravel driveway. The trees surrounding the driveway had grown some. And the weeds were out of control. It took about five minutes to reach the house. I pulled up to the detached garage and parked my bike there. Alice got off and stood still staring at the house.

It was a brick house with a small porch on the front. It wasn't very big. It only had two bedrooms and one bathroom. The weeds were up to her waist. Some of the shudders where falling down, but they could be easily fixed. I'm sure the inside needed some more TLC.

"When my father died everything he owned was willed to me." I began to explain to her. "I had sold the house that I grew up in, along with a lot of other things of his. But this house he used as a rental property. I always liked the property, so I kept it. It needs some work but it's nice." I took the keys and dangled it in front of her frozen face. She snapped out of her trance and look up at me. "Here, go look inside. Tell me what you think."

She slowly took the keys from me. She stared at them for a moment, then slowly wadded through the weeds to the porch. Stepping up to the door she put the key in and turned it, and then she slowly pushed to door open. She stepped in and I followed her. There was dust everywhere, and some old furniture. She took her bags off and placed them on the floor by the door. She turned to the right to go into the small kitchen in the corner. She ran her hands over the seventies counter top, and on the cupboards. The fridge was an old white one door, from the sixties. She went down the hallway to the rooms, running her hands along the walls as she went. I just watched her silently take everything in. She looked in both rooms and then went to the one bathroom. There was a large claw foot tub against the far wall under a window. It had a shower curtain poll hovering above it, with a showerhead coming out from the wall. To the left was two pedestal sinks and two mirrors above them.

She stopped in the middle of the bathroom, and then she slowly turned to me. Her face was total shock, and something else. I was starting to get a little worried. Then she scared me to death. She took a dead run and leaped onto me nearly pushing me out the door. I caught her up into my arms and she wrapped her legs around me. She slammed her lips into me and kissed me wildly.

"I want to live here. I want to stay here. I want to stay here with you." She finally spoke when she pulled away from me. She searched my eyes for an answer.

"I would like nothing more than to do that." I said softly. She smiled wildly and then kissed me again. After a few minutes I put her down and she bounced out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

"Oh, Jasper, this is perfect." She beamed. "Can we get started on fixing it up right away?" She turned back to me.

"Well I think we'll have to if we are going to live here. It needs some work, so don't expect it to be squeaky clean over night." I rubbed the back of my neck as I thought of all that needed to be done.

"I know, but it will be fun making it just the way we want." She walked up to me and placed her hands on my cheeks. I look down at her beautiful face. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"For giving me everything I ever wanted and everything I didn't know I needed." She kissed me with so much passion.

"Your welcome." I said when she let go. "Come on there's more I want to show you." She beamed and followed me back out to the garage. I took the keys from her and unlocked the door. When I opened it she gasped.

"Is that a Camaro?" She asked excitedly.

"Very good. It's a 1969 super sport. My father only bought one car that I ever loved" She walked in and ran her fingers over the shinny black paint on the hood.

"Does it run?"

"It will after I do a few things to it. Its been sitting for a while." I chuckled.

"Will you teach me how to drive it when it's done?" she turned to me with wide eyes.

"Sure, I was actually think you could drive this around town and I could stick with my bike." Her face became worried.

"So we are really doing this? We're moving in here, and we're going to stay?" She used her hands to emphasize her questions.

"Yes, we are." I smiled at her.

Alice wasted no time on getting started with the clean up. I went and had the utilites turned back on that day. Then we set off to the store. Alice got as many cleaning supplies and things we would need that could fit in her army bag. When he got back to the house, we went straight to cleaning. Before I knew it, she had the bathroom and the kitchen in a respectable order. I knew we would be needing a lot more, but I also knew we couldn't get it all on the bike. So I headed to the local parts store to get the Camaro up and running again.

"Well if it isn't Jasper Whitlock himself." I was in the parts store when I heard a raspy voice call out my name. I turned to see an older gentleman behind the counter.

"Mr. Newton?" I smiled at him.

"Its good to see you kid." he walked around the counter and took my hand, shacking it firmly. "But you're not a kid anymore are yoy?"

"No sir I'm not. How have you been?" I asked.

"Getting old every damn day, but other than that just fine. Where have you been?" I followed him back to the counter.

"Everywhere. I've been riding on my motorcycle around the states and into Canada for six years now."

"Well what brings you back here?" He leaned on the counter.

"Well I've decided to fix up the old rental house off of county line road."

"Oh, you are going to sell it?" He looked interested.

"No actually, my girlfriend and I are going to live in it, for a while at least." It felt good yet strange to call her my girl friend.

"Your girlfriend? Sounds serious."

"Yes it is." I felt my face blush.

"Well you'll just have to bring her into town and show her off. I'd love to meet her."

"I'll do that."

An hour later I left out with what I needed to get the Camaro running. It was nice to see Mr. Newton again, he and his wife where always so kind to me. When I got back to the house, Alice was in the master bedroom. She was standing next to the queen size bed that was left there, by god knows who. She had one hand on her hip and one hand under her chin.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her as I walked in the room.

"That we need to do some more shopping. I am not sleeping in these sheets. I think they're worse than the motel sheets, and that's saying a lot." She chuckled.

"I think I will agree with you on that."

"How do you clean a mattress?" She turned to me.

"No clue."

"We're screwed." She whispered. I had to laugh.

"Well while you figure that one out, I will be in the garage." I chuckled.

"Can we go out to dinner tonight?" She smiled at me.

"Sounds good, just let me know when your ready, and I'll come in and take a shower." I kissed her forehead.

Thankfully I had a full set of tools in the garage. An hour or two later and I had parts lying all over the concert floor. I gave it a tune up and changed all the filters, I also had to replace a few other things, but so far it was looking good.

"How's it going?" I heard Alice's soft voice say from the door.

"Well its either going really bad, or really good. I'll let you know when it starts." She came up behind me and wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"I love you." She mumbled into my back.

"I Love you too." I placed my hand on her arm.

She ran her hands down my stomach till she found the bottom of my shirt. She lifted it up and brought her soft finger onto my skin. She lightly traced my stomach up to my chest. I sighed.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I want you." She said. I turned around in her arms making her fingers go to my back.

"I know, and I want you too." I kissed her lips softly.

" Isn't this the special thing you were waiting for." She waved her hand to the house.

"It was part of it yes." I brought my fingers into her hair. "Don't worry you won't have to wait for to long." I kissed her again.

She sighed and nodded her head. I held her for a few minutes, kissing her lips and her nose.

"I think I'm ready to eat now." she looked up at me.

"Alright, let me go get a shower, and change."

We went to a local steak house. We sat together and talked while we ate. She told me all the plans she had so far for the house. I could see how happy she was about living there. Her eyes were sparkling, and she couldn't stop smiling. We went to Wal-Mart after diner, and got some sheets and new pillows. We went back home and Alice took a shower before bed, leaving me the roam of the house alone.

I new Alice was getting tired of waiting, and frankly so was I. I only had one more thing I wanted to give her. I went to the second room and found the safe that was hidden behind a picture in the wall. I opened it and got out the small velvet purple box. I placed it in my jacket and went back to our room.

We slept comfortably in the queen bed. When the sun was coming up I turned and woke her up with kisses. She sighed and smiled at me.

"Good morning." I whispered to her.

"Yes it is." She smiled and kissed me.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me this morning. We can walk out in the woods and see what we can find." I stroked her face.

"Ok." She yawned.

We got dressed, putting on my jacket and she put on her little hoodie. We held hands as we walked through the trees in the back of the house. Once we were a good distance from the house. I looked over to my right and she smiled up at me. Her soft warm fingers intertwined with mine. I gave her hand a little squeeze. Then something dawned on me. I had seen this before. _In my dreams._ That's when I knew what I was about to do was right.

"Alice can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Of course."

"You want to stay with me for a long time right?" I didn't look at her.

"I want to stay with you forever." She said sweetly. "Do you want to stay with me?"

I turned to look at her. "Yes, I do." Her smile grew.

I stop us and turned our bodies to face each other. I fiddle with the box in my pocket.

"Can I ask you another question?" She nodded her head. I kissed her lips. Then I carefully went down on one knee. Her eyes got huge.

"Mary Alice Brandon," I took a deep breath. "Will you marry me? Will you be my beautiful, smart, and incredible wife? And let me be your protector, your friend, and loving husband."

_**Link to a picture of the Camaro is on my profile.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

He got down on one knee I front of me. I couldn't breath. _What is he doing? NO WAY! _My heart was pounding. I could barley hear him through the whooshing sound in my ears. But I knew what he was asking.

"Mary Alice Brandon, will you marry me. Will you be my beautiful, smart, and incredible wife? And let me be your protector, your friend, and loving husband."

He looked glorious, his big blue eyes staring up at me. I loved him, but I was still shocked. _This must have been what he was waiting for, to give me a home, and a life._

He was still kneeling there, waiting for my answer. _Speak Stupid! Say something! _But I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say. I backed away from him. Hurt and pain went across his face as he watched me back up. I needed to think, I needed a minute to process this. My eyes looked away from him and down to the ground. My eyes darted back and forth through the fallen leaves.

_I love him. He loves me. He protects me, and makes me feel happy, and loved. He's giving me a home, a real home. He wants to marry me. He wants to spend the rest of his life with me. SO WHATS THE PROBLEM! SAY YES!_

My eyes shot back down to him. He was sill looking at me. I don't know how long I was standing there. He was still on one knee in the leaves. He started to look away from me, hurt.

"Yes." I whispered. His head snapped up, confusion across his face.

"What?"

I ran to him, wrapping my arms around him and pushing him and myself to the ground. He looked shocked. I attacked his warm lips.

"Yes." I said again louder, when I pulled my lips away. "Yes."

He smiled and wrapped his strong arms around me, smiling while he kissed me. He rolled us over so that he was hovering over me. We lay there holding each other to show how happy we were. Then he stopped and reached in to his pocket. He pulled out a small purple velvet ring box. I gasped again.

"This was a ring of my mothers, and I want you to wear it." He opened the box and inside was the most delicate and beautiful ring I had ever seen.

It was white gold, and it had a round half carat diamond set into it. There was gold molded into several leaves wrapping around the diamond, making it look like a flower. He took it out of its box. He gently picked up my left hand, and slowly slipped it onto my ring finger.

"Perfect fit." He breathed. He kissed the ring and then looked at me.

I felt like I was floating, like the ground was taken out from under me and I was flying through the clouds.

"Tomorrow." I whispered.

"What?" he raised and eyebrow.

"I want to marry you tomorrow. I don't want to wait. I want to start our life together now." I told him firmly.

"You don't want a dress and flowers..." I placed my hand on his lips to stop him.

"No, I've never wanted those things, and their not important to me. I just want you. I don't want to wait any longer. You are the only thing that makes me happy and I don't need anything else. Please, I want to do this." He looked into my eyes searching for something.

"Alright. But it's going to take a few days to get a license, and a court date."

"I think I can handle that." I smiled at him.

We went right after breakfast to the courthouse. Thankfully I had all the documents I needed to get a marriage license. We set up a date with the local judge for that Friday. Even though I didn't want a fancy dress and flowers, I still had Jasper drive me to a special boutique out side of town. I made him go do something while I shopped, telling him to pick me up in a few hours. I found a white dress that went below my knee. It had small pink flower embroidering. It hugged to what little curves I had.

I also decided to visit the lingerie department. It actually made me a little nervous. I had no idea what to get. There were some things that I liked, but then I wondered what he would like. And then I thought it really didn't matter, because it wasn't going to stay on very long. _I hoped!_

Then the thought of what will happen Friday night made me a little nervous. Why is it that when I attack him at night I'm practically begging him, but when I know it's actually going to happen...I can't breath?

When Jasper came to pick me up, he smiled at the bags I had. He didn't even ask what I got, I'm pretty sure he could figure it out. The next four days went by in a daze. Jasper couldn't stop smiling. And the house was coming along, though it was slow. I loved all the old fixtures and the combination of different eras. We had to replace the refrigerator and have a dishwasher installed. But other then that, everything was fine, just dirty.

When Friday morning came, my knees were like jelly. I was incredibly happy to be doing this, but I felt like I couldn't live up to being a wife. I wanted to do everything to make him happy. And I know he wanted to do the same thing. I took a shower, blow dried my hair, put on light make up, and then finally got dressed. We didn't have to be to the courthouse until one o'clock. When I was done, I walked out into the living room where Jasper was waiting for me. He looked up at me from the rocker. His eyes went wide, then a large smile spread across his face.

"What?" I asked, trying not to blush.

"Your stunning."

I walked over to him and sat down in his lap wrapping my arms around him.

"Thank you," I said. He looked at me with such love and warmth. _This is the moment I saw in my dream. _Everything was perfect. Just the way it was suppose to be.

_I'm ready for this._

"Ready to go ."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Jasper**

I was so nervous. Even more nervous than when I purposed to her. We woke up around nine, which gave us plenty of time to get ready. I took my shower first so I could give Alice the bathroom all to herself. I ate breakfast, slowly, thinking about everything that had happen over the past few months. And then the fact that I was getting married. _Could I really be a good husband? Can I take care of her? Will she always love me? I will always love her!_

I got dressed around eleven thirty. I sat down in the rocker facing towards the hallway. I could hear Alice getting ready in the bathroom. I closed my eyes and slowly rocked.

A memory of my mother came into my head. She was in the kitchen of the home I grew up in. She had on a floral apron over her favorite yellow sundress, the smell of cookies filling the whole house. I was about seven then. I came into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. She looked over to me and smiled. After she pulled the cookies from the oven, she poured me a glass of milk, and sat with me while I ate her cookies. I can still clearly see her face, smiling at me. She was so beautiful. She had blue eyes and curly blonde hair.

The memory made me feel happy, yet sad at the same time.

I heard the bathroom door open and soft footsteps come into the room. I opened my eyes and my breathing stopped. Her hair was clipped back, holding waves out of her face that cascaded down her back. Her shin was like cream, and her eyes jumped off her face. She was wearing a short white dress, and white shoes. _She's beautiful!_

"What?" she asked. Her face blushed.

"Your stunning." Was all I could say. She smiled and walked over to me. She sat down in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you." She whispered. She leaned her head in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to my chest. I could feel her chest rising and falling with every breath.

I loved her more in that moment. All my fears washed away with her lips. I want this. I wanted her. I wanted to take care of her every day of the rest of my life.

After a few minutes she pulled away.

"Ready to go Mr. Whitlock." She smiled at me.

"Absolutely." I wrapped my arms around her back and under her knees. I picked her up as I brought myself out of the rocker. She giggled and squirmed. I put her down next to the door. "You have the license right." I asked.

"Yep." She picked her little white purse up off the counter. "I put it in here last night."

"Well, we're set." I turned and opened the door. "Shall we?" She smiled and walked past me. I locked the door I turned to followed her. She stood next to my motorcycle.

"Actually I have a surprise." She looked at me in confusion

I walked over to the garage and pulled the doors open. She gasped.

"Its running." she squeaked.

"Yep, I got it done last night." I walked over to the passenger side door of the Camaro and opened it for her. "My lady."

"Such a gentleman." She smirked as she got in.

"Always."

We pulled out of the garage and headed down the driveway. She reached over and took my hand, laying it in her lap.

"I think I'm going to like driving in this with you." She said as she squeezed my hand.

"Me too."

We pulled into the courthouse twenty minutes later. Again I opened the door for her, gaining another smile from her. We walked into the building holding hands. We were told to go the magistrate judge's chambers. When we walked in an older gentleman was sitting behind a large cherry wood desk. He looked up at us and smiled.

"You must be Mr. Whitlock and Ms. Brandon." His voice was gentle and kind. He placed his glasses on the desk and stood up.

"Yes sir." I answered him. I gave Alice's hand a tight squeeze and she squeezed back.

"Well its nice to meet the happy couple." He reached his hand out across the desk. I stepped forward and shook it. Then Alice did the same.

"Its nice to meet you as well sir." She said softly.

"Well good, now shall we get started." He smiled.

"Yes sir." We said at the same time. The judge walked around his desk and pick up sheet of paper off the front of the desk.

"Please face each other." He waved his hand to us. I turned to Alice and she turned to me.

She looked up into my eyes and I was lost. The judge began to speak. I heard him but I was locked on her. Her eyes were full of tears and I could see her chest was rising and falling under her dress. I repeated after the judge when I was told, and Alice did the same. When he asked for the rings, I pulled out the two simple bands I picked up earlier in the week. I handed my ring to her. I picked up her small hand and slipped her tiny ring on her finger. She smiled and took my hand in hers. She slowly slipped the ring on me, then brought my hand to her lips and kissed the ring.

"You may now kiss the bride." The judge said.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground. I pressed my lips to her firmly. She wrapped her tiny fingers around my head and held me to her. I was floating. I didn't care that the judge was standing there. If I had known that getting married would make me feel this way, I would have done it years ago. But then again, years ago, I wouldn't have met her.

After we left the courthouse, I couldn't stop touching her. We held hands in the car, and through the door of the steak house restaurant. And when we sat down at our booth, I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"You feel any different?" I whispered in her ear. She smiled and blushed.

"I feel happy. I feel like my life can only get better from here." She turned to me and placed one hand on my cheek, and then she lightly kissed me. "How do you feel?"

"I've never felt happier than I do right now. I love you, Mrs. Whitlock."

"I love you, Mr. Whitlock." She giggled.

We ate our food slowly, just enjoying being together. When our dessert came Alice scooted closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. We fed each other the ice cream and hot brownie. But when we got back into the car, Alice became really quiet. She just looked out the window and played with her hair.

"Are you ok, Alice?"

"Yes, I'm just thinking. I really like it here. Would you mind if I got a job?" She turned and looked at me.

"Sure, I was thinking about doing the same thing." I took her hand in mine. "We are going to run out of money if we don't." I chuckled.

"Should we get a bank account together, or just go on cash." She didn't sound excited.

"Well we can go on cash first and then after we get a little saved up we can open an account if you want." I was becoming worried.

"A joint account." She looked down at her hands.

"Of course. Alice what's wrong?" I squeezed her hand.

"Nothing, I just realized that there are a few thing we haven't talked about, and I just need to know what you think." She tried to smile, but it fell quickly.

"Baby, we will do everything together. How about this, tomorrow we will sit down and make a list of all the things that we think we need to discuss. Sound good." She looked at me and really smiled this time.

"Sounds perfect." For the rest of the ride she seemed better.

When we got home I opened her door again, and then we walked to our front door together. I unlocked it and pushed it open a little, but when see started to enter I stopped her.

"No, you're not walking in that way." She look shocked when I reach down and scoped her up I my arms. She was so light and tiny. She giggled as I walked her into the house, and kicked the door closed. I kissed her softly before I placed her on the ground.

"What a gentleman, Mr. Whitlock. I think you are going to spoil me if you keep all this chivalry up." She kissed me again before she went down the hall.

I hung my coat over the rocker, and followed her. She had disappeared into the bathroom. I could hear her shuffling around. That's when something hit me, HARD. She was changing, _for me_. I started to panic. _What am I supposed to do? Do I put something on, or just go naked? _I had no clue what to do. Any other time and the clothes didn't really mater after a few minutes. But I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She had never done this before and I didn't want to rush her. So I decided to just put on my cotton sleeping pants.

After I changed, I sat down on the edge of the bed. I stared down at the carpet. _How am I supposed to go about doing this? Slowly stupid! Don't be a dog! _I took deep breaths to steady myself. I closed my eyes and waited, for what seemed to be forever. Then I heard the door open. I could hear her soft bare feet turn the corner into our room. She stopped by the door. Then I opened my eyes and looked at her.

_WOW!_

She was wearing a red teddy, which came just above her knees. Her hair was out of its clip and was falling around her face and down her back in curls. She was staring at the floor, and her whole body was blushing. She took an unsteady breath then looked up at me from under her long lashes.

"You look beautiful." I smiled at her. She blushed even redder and her eyes fell again. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is! What you all have been waiting for. And it's the longest chapter yet. Have fun!**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Alice**

I can't even remember what the judge said at the courthouse. All I could see was Jasper. He was glowing and smiling. His warm eyes were sending chills down my spine. At that moment it hit me. _I will love this man forever. He will always protect me, and love me in return. _It took everything I could not to cry.

We decided to have a nice quiet dinner afterwards. We held each other and fed each other our food. We didn't talk much. We really didn't need to. I had to talk him out of going dancing. I don't think the nerves that were building up in me would have aloud me to do that. Every time his hand would touched me, I would tingle all over. After a while I had to remind myself to breath.

When we were back in the Camaro headed home. I felt a sudden panic creak up in me. I had to think of something to say so he wouldn't get worried. But there were things that I had been thinking of.

He surprised me when we picked me up to carry me into the house. But then when I got into the bathroom, that panicked feeling came back to me.

I made sure to leave my new nightgown in the bathroom so I wouldn't have to go looking for it later. After I put it on and let my hair down, I stood in front of the mirror. I took long deep breaths, and stared at myself for a while. When I realized it wasn't going to get any better, I walked out. I slowly walked into the bedroom. Jasper was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the door. He had on one of his sleep pants and nothing else. He was glorious.

He was looking at the floor. I could see his body rising and falling with every breath. I felt my body heat up. I felt exposed in this short silk dress. Not to mention how much more exposed I would be soon. I looked down at the floor. I heard him shifted and take in a quick breath. I glanced up at him, and he had a shocked look on his face.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. I felt my body get hotter and my eyes went back to the floor.

"I love you."

"I love you too" I looked up at him again.

His arms opened up to me. His smile was soft and warm. I slowly walked over to him and sat down in his lap. My stomach turned into knots when he wrapped his arms around me. He leaned his head into my neck and lightly kissed my skin.

My muscle tightened, and my skin tingled again. I couldn't understand why I was doing this. All those nights I spent throwing myself at him, and now I wanted to run.

"Jasper." I whispered.

"Yes, baby." His voice was soft.

"This is going to sound crazy," I took a breath. "But I think I'm really nervous." He pulled back and looked at me.

"Oh, baby. We can just go to bed. We don't have to do this until your ready." He was so gentle and soothing.

"I want to, I just don't know what to do." I couldn't look at him. He began to softly rub my arm.

"I know, but you don't need to worry. I think you already know the basics. I mean all those nights that I had to pull you off of me." He chuckled. "You'll know what to do, and I won't rush you. You can take all the time you want." He kissed my hair.

"Will...will it hurt a lot." I can't believe I asked that.

"I don't know. I've heard it's different for each girl." I could tell he was a little uncomfortable saying that.

"Will you be...nice." I didn't know how to phrase it. He put is fingers on my cheek and made me turn my face to him. I looked up into his eyes, they were soft and warm again.

"I will never hurt you. I will be slow and gentle. And at any time you want to stop, you tell me right away. Do not be afraid of upsetting me." He made sure to keep his eyes locked on mine.

I turned in his lap and straddle his legs. I leaned in and brushed my lips to his. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Tell me what to do. Tell me what you want." I whispered.

"Just kiss me." He breathed.

So I did. Slowly our lips moved with each other. Then he brushed his tongue on my lips. I parted them and let him in. He moved slowly in my mouth. His hands were on my back, making the heat from his body radiate through me. My breathing picked up, and a burning in my neck started to spread to my chest and into my head.

"Jasper just take over, slowly. Show me what to do."

He brought his hands to my thighs. Slowly his finger went under my dress. He started to kiss my neck. My head fell back and my fingers gripped his hair, holding him to me. His hands found my bottom and he softly messaged me, making me gasp.

"Can I take this off?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head.

His hands traveled up my back lifting the fabric up my body. I brought my hands over my head, and the dress came off all the way. After he threw it to the floor, I placed my hands on his chest. He was looking at my body with heat in his eyes. I felt myself blush again.

He leaned in and kissed my neck, then slowly moved his lips to my collarbone. His hands ran up and down my sides. He was slowly working his way closer and closer to my chest, both with his mouth and with his hands. When his lips reached the top of my breast, I moaned and gripped his hair again.

"Touch me, please."

He ran his thumbs over my sensitive skin and kissed my nipples lightly.

He gripped my sides and slowly guided me down to the pillows. He positioned himself above me, but kept his weight off me. He kissed down from my neck, between my breast and down to my belly button. Slow full kisses that sent waves through my body. I kept running my fingers through his hair and onto his shoulder. Without thinking about it, I hitched one of my legs over his body.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yes, keep going." I didn't want him to stop now.

He sat up on his knees and smiled at me. He gripped the top of his pants and slid them to his knees. Then kicked them off.. He was beautiful. He kept his eyes locked on my face, and slowly came back down to me.

"We can stop at any time." He smiled at me.

"I know, but I don't want you to stop now." I kissed his forehead.

He kissed my lips slowly, and rubbed my arms and legs. Then his hand reached between us. His fingers brushed my sensitive skin. I gasped and lifted my hips to him. He kept exploring me. It was wonderful. His fingers were like magic. Then he found a spot that made me cry out.

He smiled at me and kissed down my neck. He knew exactly what he was doing, and I loved it. Then his fingers began to stroke at my entrance, making my breath hitch.

"Are you ok?" He looked into my eyes.

"Yes, it feels good."

"Ok." He began to slowly push his fingers into me. It didn't hurt, it was just overwhelming sensations. I lifted my hips again, and I guess he took that as a sign. He started slowly pushing his fingers in and out. I wanted more, more of him, more of _something. _

"Jasper," I whispered.

"Yes, baby."

"More," was all I could say.

"I'll give you more baby, don't worry. I just need to get you ready." I didn't really understand what he meant, but at that moment I couldn't really think. His thumb started to stroke the spot he found before and I felt like my body was on fire. The sensation built until I gasped and gripped his shoulder.

"Yes baby," he whispered in my ear. "Just relax, I've got you. Just let it come."

With those words my body burst. I was flying. I had never felt this before in my life. I had heard others talking about it, but I could never put into words what I was feeling at that moment. I think I even screamed his name. When I came back to my body, he was smiling at me with the sexiest smile I have ever seen him give.

His hand reached over to the nightstand and pulled something out. I saw the foil packet pass my face.

"Will that make it feel different?" I asked.

"Yes, but until we get you on the pill I think it's necessary." He opened it and pulled out the condom. He sat up to his knees. I have seen a few of my mother's boyfriends naked and drunk around the house, but none of them were like him. My whole body blushed with what I was about to ask him.

"Wait," he paused on his way to putting it on and looked up at me. "Can I touch it first?"

He smirked and lowered his hands. Reaching my hand out slowly, I let my fingers ghost over his skin. It was smooth as silk. I wrapped my fingers around him and gave it a little squeeze. He gasped and threw his head back. His hand came up and wrapped around mine, guiding our hands slowly up and down. I looked up and smiled at him.

I released him after a moment and he continued putting the rubber around himself. I laid back and watch him

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

"I think I can say the same about you." I said back. He chuckled.

When he didn't come back down to me, I reached my arms out to him. He smiled and came down. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips. We kissed and touched. He took my face into his hands and looked into my eyes, asking an unspoken question.

"I love you, Jasper. I'm ready." I answered. He kissed me again.

I could feel him shift his body around. He used his knees to spread my legs further apart. I felt him rub against me, then he lined up with my entrance and paused

"I love you Alice." He whispered. Then he moved.

He pressed into me. I sucked in air and held it. The feeling of him stretching me was intense, almost painful. Slowly he pushed further, kissing my neck and shoulders. I felt him come to a barrier and pressure built inside me. He kissed my lips once, then swiftly thrust into me. Pain shot through me. It was sharp and deep inside. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder. I couldn't help the little whimper that left my mouth, and a sob or two. He stopped moving and began softly placing kisses on my neck and shoulder, running his hands through my hair and down my arms.

When the pain melted away, I was able to feel him inside me. It was tight and warm. I let my head drop back to the pillows, and he smiled at me. I leaned in and began to kiss his lips. Slowly he started to move back and forth. I moaned at the friction that he was making. It was slow and warm, building that pressure up in my body.

I began to pant and moan uncontrollably. His breathing became irregular, grunts and moans escaping his lips as well. After some time he lifted himself to his hands above me, making the angle inside me change. I gasped and tightened me grip on his shoulders.

"Are you ok?" he asked between pants.

"Yes. It feels good, don't stop." He chuckled and pressed harder. His speed became faster. I watched his body move and his muscle ripple above me.

Moans, grunts, and pant became more frequent from both of us. I don't know how, but I wanted more of him. My body wanted every part of him, faster, harder. I was so lost in the sensations and intensity.

"Jasper," I almost shouted.

"Yes." He grunted out.

"More. Please, god, more."

If it were even possible, his speed increased and he thrust into me harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist. The pressure was build so much, I almost asked him to stop. It was so overwhelming. My moans became louder, almost shouts.

His breathing increased and his face looked between pain and ecstasy. His rhythm became erratic.

"Baby, can you come for me. I can't hold out much longer." He panted.

And then once again my world exploded. I didn't think it could get any better then before. I screamed out his name as my body shook and arched. Jasper thrust a few more times. He then cried out my name, making the most erotic and beautiful noise I had ever heard. He collapsed to his elbows, his body jerking and shuddering. With one last jerk, his strength gave way and he let his full weight fall onto me. His face was in my shoulder, and his breathing was ragged. The feel of his warm body on top of mine was wonderful. He was a little heavy, but I could handle it for a few minutes.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him until our breathing and our bodies calmed down. When we could finally catch our breath, him brought himself up to looked into my eyes. He smiled and ran his hands through my hair.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I chuckled.

"I think I am better then ok. I don't think I can give you words right now to tell you how I feel." I smiled.

"Well," he chuckled. "I guess I didn't do a bad job then, huh."

With that I had to laugh out loud.

"I love you," I said.

"I know."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Jasper**

When I woke the next morning, Alice was still asleep, lying across my chest. She was so light that she felt like nothing. I watched her breathing softly. Her skin looked beautiful in the soft sunlight coming through the curtains. The sheet only came up above her bottom, leaving most of her body exposed.

I began to run my fingers up and down her spine, her skin felt like silk on my finger tips.. She took in a deep breath. Her arms tighten around me, and she rubbed her face against my chest. I buried my fingers into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Hi." she sighed.

"Good morning sunshine." She propped her body up on her crossed arms.

"So what do you want to do today?" She smiled.

"I'm not sure. What ever you want to do is fine with me." I smirked.

"Well maybe later we can go into town and start looking for a job." She began to run her fingers along my chest, sending waves down my body.

"Sounds good, but what do you want to do until then." She glanced up at me with a knowing look.

She gripped my arms and turned to her side, bringing me with her. She turned us until I was propped up on my elbows on top of her.

"What ever you would like to do is fine with me." She smiled.

"Oh, really. Well are you sure you're up to it."

"I'm pretty sure it wont take you to long to get me there. Besides..." She lifted her hips, rubbing her body against me. "I think you are already up to it." She purred.

Two hours later and we were finally out of bed and in the shower.

"So where do you want to start looking to get a job?" She asked as she lathered the shampoo in her hair.

"Well, I think I'm going to go talk to Mr. Newton at the auto parts store. If he doesn't have anything, he will know who does." I took her hair into my fingers and messaged the soap in. She smiled and hummed. "Where would you like to get a job?"

"Well, I know I can be a waitress, but I was hoping to find something else. Maybe something that doesn't involve food." She chuckled.

After we got dressed, we climbed into the Camaro and headed into town.

"We are also going to need to stop and Wal-Mart. We still need a lot of things." She said.

"Yeah, like food." I chuckled.

"And cups, and plates, and silverware, and..." She giggled.

"Ok, I got it. Why don't you write all that stuff down."

We pulled into Mr. Newton's places and got out. We held hands as we walked in.

"Well look at the happy newly weds." Mr. Newton called from the counter. "I didn't think I would see you two out in daylight so soon." He chuckled.

Alice blushed and turned her face into my arm.

"Well, we had stuff to do today, so we thought we would take a ride." I explained. "By the way, how did you find out that we got married?"

"Son, have you forgotten what its like to live in a small town." He laughed.

"I guess I did." I smiled.

"You two are going to be the talk of the town for the next week or so."

"Oh great." Alice whispered. I laughed.

"So what can I do for you to today." Mr. Newton walked around the counter.

"Well, first off I need to make a copy of my keys, for Alice here. And then I was wondering if you knew of anyone hiring around here. We're both looking for a job."

"Oh, well, what are you looking for? Cause Billy is looking for a mechanic at his place." He rubbed his chin with his fingers.

"Billy Black?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's him. He may be old now but he can still rebuild an engine in a day" He chuckled. "Now what kind of work are you looking for dar'lin?" He turned to Alice.

"Anything that doesn't evolve food." She smiled.

"Well, do you like books?" He asked.

"I love books." She perked up.

"Well they just opened a nice book store down the road and they're looking for someone a little older than a teenager, and who knows a thing or two about books. Go down there and talk to Mrs. Mary Miller."

"Oh, that sounds great. Thank you Mr. Newton." She offered her hand to him and he took it.

"No problem dar'lin. And call me Mr. Frank." He smiled.

We left the parts store and went to Wal-Mart. Alice is a bargain shopper. She found everything we needed on sale or on clearance. When we left we had new sheets and comforters, along with plates, glass cups, silverware and enough food to last a week. Everything was simple and clean. She wasn't picky, she just got the most for her money. She even made a friend in the house ware department. A young short brunette named Wendy. They hit it off really well. I was glad to see Alice fitting in here. She seemed to love this town.

"After we drop this off, can you take me to that book store." She was looking through a bag of stuff in her lap as we were heading back to the house.

"Sure, then after that I can go talk to Billy." She smiled and nodded her head.

We dropped off our stuff, putting all the food away and left the rest to be put up later. When we headed back out on to the road it didn't take us long to find the bookstore. It was in one of the restored buildings on the main street. Alice lit up when she saw it. She asked me to stay in the car and bounced out and into the store.

She was so cute when she was happy.


End file.
